


Cow-t 5 works

by Kogami_Enforcer



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogami_Enforcer/pseuds/Kogami_Enforcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutte le fan fiction scritte per il COW-T 5, con vari fandom e varie coppie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sad Thoughts

Quando Zaizen aveva deciso in quale scuola media andare, scegliendo quella più vicina a casa sua: la Shitenhouji, non pensava di certo di finire in un covo di coloro che lui definiva matti. Non aveva prestato molta attenzione a come era stato descritto quell'istituto, finendo così col prendere un grosso abbaglio.  
L'esuberanza, in quella scuola, era caratterizzata dalle continue battute fatte da tutti: anche dal direttore stesso. Per non parlare poi dei suoi due compagni del club di tennis Konjiki e Yuuji: erano estremamente vivaci e facevano sempre battute o si vestivano in modi alquanto strani, oltre ad indossare parrucche improponibili.   
Con pazienza, era riuscito ad integrarsi in quel club e, ora che i senpai del terzo anno se ne erano andati, la quiete che si era instaurata gli sembrava quasi troppo insolita; non poteva dire che ora tutto era tranquillo, dato che restava ancora Kintaro, ormai al secondo anno, che anche lui non scherzava.   
Kintarou si distingueva però dai compagni che erano usciti a marzo: non era una persona esuberante, più che altro lui lo vedeva come un ragazzino un po' troppo estroverso, mentre sé stesso era l'esatto contrario. I compagni nuovi non erano esuberanti tanto quanto quelli vecchi e ormai Zaizen c'aveva fatto l'abitudine: nessuno di loro poteva mai superare i suoi vecchi senpai.  
Sospirò lievemente, prendendo la propria borsa ed andò ai campi della scuola: ormai era tutto diverso e la malinconia lo attanagliava un po': spesso gli sembrava di rivedere i compagni, ricordava benissimo tutte le battute, gli scherzi che facevano.  
Ora era lui ad avere in mano la squadra: Shiraishi senpai e il coach avevano deciso che era lui il più meritevole ad esserlo, dato che Kintarou non era ancora abbastanza maturo per diventarlo.  
Nonostante tutto, non si pentiva più di essere entrato in quella scuola: era stata davvero una buona scelta, anche se i primi giorni lì lo avevano fatto ricredere seriamente. Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso mentre si cambiava ed andò a far iniziare gli allenamenti, con il cuore più leggero, libero da pensieri eccessivi o ricordi alquanto inadeguati e malinconici in quel momento.


	2. His, forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shishido gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, per poi prendere il portafoglio e uscire dalla casa, raggiungendo in pochi minuti il supermercato, dove si fermò un pochino a fare un giro, prima di dirigersi alle casse, dove agli stand lì vicino vendevano ciò che cercava. Si mise a guardare i vari tipi, scegliendo infine quelli XXL alla menta, per Ootori.

Quello era un normale giovedì di gennaio: il pomeriggio volgeva al termine, lasciando gradualmente il posto alla sera. Da alcuni mesi a quella parte Shishido era solito rientrare a casa ben dopo l'orario degli allenamenti, fermandosi a casa di Ootori: il suo ragazzo. A differenza dei suoi, i genitori del compagno erano spesso fuori casa per ragioni lavorative, quindi loro coglievano la palla al balzo, proprio come quel giorno; la situazione però era diversa: Shishido infatti, oltre alla borsa di scuola e quella dove teneva le racchette, aveva anche una con dei ricambi; sarebbe rimasto a casa dell'altro per alcuni giorni.   
Dal finestrino dell'autobus osservava il paesaggio, con Ootori seduto vicino a sè, che sembrava quasi distrutto dall'allenamento che Atobe aveva rifilato a tutti i regolari quel giorno. Sospirò pesantemente: non vedeva anche lui l'ora di arrivare a casa e, anche se dopo gli allenamenti si erano fatti la doccia, fare un bagno rilassante.  
"Ci facciamo il bagno assieme, appena arriviamo?" chiese in un sussurro: non c'erano moltissimi studenti oltre a loro sull'autobus a quell'ora, ma non voleva comunque che altri li sentissero.  
"Per me va bene." Ootori gli sorrise e dopo qualche minuto si dovette alzare, dato che erano quasi arrivati alla fermata di casa sua.   
Shishido si alzò a sua volta, prendendo tutte le proprie cose, scendendo infine dopo di lui e lo affiancò, mentre risalivano il vialetto fino alla casa, dove una volta arrivati e dopo aver aperto la porta, lo lasciò entrare per primo. Ormai per Shishido entrare in quella casa era come farlo nella propria; l'unica differenza era che lì non poteva comportarsi del tutto come se fosse stato a casa propria.  
Salì al piano di sopra, arrovando nella camera di Ootori, dove lasciò le varie cose in un angolo, mentre l'altro ragazzo sistemava le proprie al loro posto. Shishido lo osservò infine cercare qualcosa in tutta la camera, senza però trovarla. Alzò inconsciamente un sopracciglio ed incrociando le braccia al petto, cosa che non sfuggì affatto al suo ragazzo, che finalmente si fermò, osservandolo desolato.   
"Ho finito i preservativi... Tu ne hai, per caso?" sapeva che l'altro era sempre ben disposto ad andare a prenderli al supermercato sotto casa, se entrambi non ne avevano, ma gli dispiaceva che dovesse scomodarsi così.  
"Mmmh..." Shishido si limitò a mugugnare qualcosa che l'altro non riuscì a capire, prima di mettersi a cercare tra le proprie cose. Ne uscì qualche minuto dopo, scuotendo la testa. "No, questa volta li ho lasciati a casa. Non ci sono problemi: posso benissimo andare a prenderli, non mi è di alcun disturbo." avevano sempre preferito fare sesso in modo sicuro, anche se sapevano benissimo che nessuno dei due aveva una qualche sorta di malattia e, se li avevano finiti, era sempre lui ad andare a comprarli.   
"Va bene, vuoi che ti accompagni?" gli dispiaceva che ci andasse sempre da solo, anche se lui lo faceva più che volentieri.   
"No, vado da solo. Ci metterò pochissimo."

Shishido gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, per poi prendere il portafoglio e uscire dalla casa, raggiungendo in pochi minuti il supermercato, dove si fermò un pochino a fare un giro, prima di dirigersi alle casse, dove agli stand lì vicino vendevano ciò che cercava. Si mise a guardare i vari tipi, scegliendo infine quelli XXL alla menta, per Ootori.  
Attese con impazienza il proprio turno per pagare; alla cassa c'era una ragazza giovane, leggermente impacciata; evidentemente era lì da poco tempo e doveva ancora imparare bene il mestiere. La cosa lo irritava non poco: voleva pagare e tornare da Ootori, invece era costretto a stare lì in coda per colpa di qualcuno che nemmeno sapeva fare il suo dovere; si mise a battere il piede destro a terra, continuando a sbuffare sommessamente, causando nel resto della clientela in fila, un certo malumore.  
Nessuno osò comunque dire nulla, Shishido compreso: si limitò ad avanzare, man mano che la gente se ne andava dopo aver pagato e quando finalmente arrivò il suo turno, lasciò il pacchetto sul nastro, prendendo il portafoglio. Vide la ragazza indugiare e stranamente arrossire: che le prendeva ora? Era la prima volta che qualcuno comprava i preservativi con lei alla cassa? Non capiva davvero. La cassiera si decise infine a passare la confezione e gliela mise in fondo alla cassa, dicendogli quanto le doveva.   
"Sono 1422,30 yen." gli comunicò e lo osservò negli occhi, senza aggiungere altro.  
"Ecco a lei" Shishido aveva preso fuori 2000 yen e glieli porse, innervosito dal fatto che quella ragazza lo stesse fissando, nemmeno avesse qualcos'altro da dirgli.  
La cassiera prese i 2000 yen, mettendoli via e gli diede il resto. "Ecco qui 577,70 yen. Buona giornata e complimenti per la misura" mormorò infine, diventando rossa peggio di un pomodoro, quando si decise a fargli i complimenti.  
"... Grazie e arrivederci" prese in modo brusco il resto e i preservativi, uscendo infine dal supermercato, sospirando pesantemente: quella ragazza, nella sua innocenza, era riuscita a farlo imbarazzare e arrossire. Tornò a casa di Ootori, dove suonò e l'altro gli aprì subito, osservandolo: sembrava arrabbiato o imbarazzato, cos'era successo?  
Shishido entrò senza dire nulla e salì nella camera di Ootori, sedendosi sul letto, lasciando vicino a sè la confezione di preservativi, facendo un respiro profondo.

"Cos'è successo al supermercato, Shishido-san? Sembri arrabbiato..." come al solito, Ootori non riusciva a non preoccuparsi per lui, anche quando non ce n'era bisogno.  
"C'era una nuova cassiera..." iniziò a dire, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. "Ti fa, indirettamente, i complimenti per la misura." aggiunse infine, alzandosi ed iniziò a spogliarsi, per andare a fare il bagno rilassante.  
"Mi fa i complimenti...?" lo guardò per un attimo confuso, capendo alla fine. "Era per quello che eri così irritato quando sei tornato?" chiese con fare divertito, avvicinandosi a lui, accarezzandogli una guancia. "Non devi essere geloso: non è colpa mia se sono particolarmente dotato e le ragazze apprezzano la cosa." ridacchiò: gli faceva piacere che l'altro fosse geloso; si sentiva desiderato e amato, anche se Shishido glielo dimostrava spesso.  
"Naturalmente lei crede che sia io quello super dotato, ma mi ha infastidito non poco la cosa: prima cosa l'ha detto davanti agli altri clienti, anche se a bassa voce e poi ha impiegato un bel po' a fare le cose. Sicuramente è lì da poco, ma era davvero lenta." disse, sbuffando.  
"Ora sei tornato qui, quindi va bene, no? Ora andiamo a fare il bagno: mi sembra che tu ne abbia davvero bisogno." gli porse la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
"Per fortuna si... Sono abbastanza geloso, come ben sai." 

Disse, accettando la sua mano per alzarsi. Prese la confezione di preservativi e lo seguì in bagno, dove lo aiutò a preparare la vasca e poi lo iniziò a spogliare, ammirandolo: per fortuna quel corpo era tutto esclusivamente per lui e di nessun altro.  
Ootori non disse nulla riguardo il fatto che Shishido lo stesse fissando insistentemente: si limitò ad avvicinarsi alla vasca e immergervisi dentro appena l'acqua fu abbastanza alta. Gli fece cenno di unirsi anche lui e Shishido non si fece di certo pregare, immergendosi dalla parte opposta, lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro pesante; ora andava decisamente meglio e i suoi muscoli e tutto si stavano finalmente rilassando.   
Chiuse per un po' gli occhi, finché non sentì Ootori che si spostava verso di lui, quindi li riaprì, sorridendogli. Il sorriso venne ampiamente ricambiato dall'altro, che si fermò a qualche centimetro, allungandosi a dargli un bacio appassionato. Shishido non potè non ricambiarlo, sentendo dopo un po', la pressione della lingua dell'altro sulle proprie labbra, che aspettava il lasciapassare per potergli esplorare la bocca.  
La bocca del più grande si dischiuse e lasciò entrare la lingua del più piccolo, andando a giocherellare e danzare con essa, mentre le mani di Ootori andavano ad esplorare il suo corpo, soffermandosi dapprima sulle spalle, poi ai capezzoli, che iniziò a stuzzicare con le dita. Dalle labbra di Shishido si levavano dei lievi sospiri di piacere, dovuti interamente alle attenzioni perpetrate dal più piccolo, che doveva ammettere, era davvero bravo in quello. Sentì la sua mano scendere lentamente lungo tutto il suo petto ed indugiare sull'ombelico, prima di andare a dedicarsi alla sua asta; lo sentì prendergli il membro tra le mani ed iniziare a muoverle quasi con sapienza su esso, facendogli attraversare la schiena da scosse di piacere.  
Man mano che il più piccolo si occupava del suo membro, questo diventava sempre più duro e il fiato di Shishido sempre più corto, man mano che il piacere prendeva il possesso del suo corpo. Sussurrò più volte il suo nome, la voce rotta dall'ansimare continuo, anche se l'altro non sembrava intenzionato a prenderlo in bocca: era quasi come se volesse farlo tribulare così, senza dargli troppe soddisfazioni.   
Ootori lo portò fino al limite, ma non lo soddisfò, con molto disappunto da parte del ragazzo maggiore; gli sorrise in modo furbetto, allungando una mano a prendere la confezione di preservativi: ne tirò fuori uno, aprendo l'involucro in cui era e si alzò, asciugandosi il membro, prima di indossarlo. Shishido lo fissava con il viso rosso e il fiato corto, mentre l'altro si rimetteva in acqua davanti a lui, facendo gentilmente pressione sulle sue gambe per farle aprire, in modo da potersi mettere in mezzo ad esse. Shishido aprì le gambe e gli mise le braccia al collo, nascondendo per qualche frazione di secondo il viso nell'incavo della spalla, rialzandolo però, per baciarlo. Mentre lo baciava sentì la punta del membro di Ootori premere contro la propria entrata e gli mordicchiò leggermente il labbro inferiore; le mani andarono ad arpionargli piano le spalle, in modo da non fargli troppo male, lasciandovi sopra solo qualche lieve graffio.  
Quando lo sentì entrare in sé, si lasciò sfuggire un lieve gemito di dolore, che si trasformò ben presto in piacere, man mano che il più piccolo iniziava a muoversi e spingere con sempre maggior forza, fino al momento culminante, in cui riuscirono a venire contemporaneamente. Il maggiore si lasciò andare contro il bordo della vasca, ansimando di piacere, mentre Ootori usciva da lui e si appoggiava al suo petto, sorridendo soddisfatto.  
"Shishido-kun, piaciuto?" gli chiese con dolcezza, alzando lo sguardo su di lui.  
"Si Ootori... Come al solito è stato stupendo e mi ha ripagato del tempo perso al supermercato per colpa di quella cassiera e della sua approvazione per le tue dimensioni." per non farlo ribattere catturò per l'ennesima volta le sue labbra con le proprie: non lo avrebbe lasciato mai e poi mai a qualcun altro: Ootori era solo suo e lo sarebbe sempre stato... Senza di lui, mancava qualcosa nella sua vita, che aveva trovato solo in Ootori.


	3. 6 Drabbles for 6 pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre quando uscivano, Jiroh era bello pimpante; i Sakura in fiore erano stupendi, anche se sembravano aver perso il loro splendore, a causa della giornata grigia.

1\. Anche i migliori fanno errori

 

Da quando entrambi erano diventati capitani delle loro rispettive squadre, Yukimura e Atobe, non erano mancati momenti in cui avevano fatto degli errori.  
Che fossero di calcolo, valutazione, sottovalutazione o altro, sempre errori erano. Nemmeno il Re, o forse era meglio dire: Ore-sama, come piaceva farsi chiamare ad Atobe, ne era immune. Un singolo sbaglio, in partita, poteva mandare tutto a monte e regalare la vittoria all'avversario; poteva portare all'uscita della squadra dalla competizione, se l'ultimo a perdere era anche il più importante e il più forte.  
Sottovalutare qualcuno spesso poteva portare a una sconfitta schiacciante e lo sapevano bene.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2\. Uniti dalla paura

 

Una delle pochissime cose che accomunava quei due giocatori del secondo anno, era la loro paura per gli ufo e i fantasmi.  
Nessuno, per lo meno tra i giocatori del Rikkaidai, non poteva che aspettarselo: in fin dei conti il loro kohai Kirihara credeva ancora nell'esistenza di Babbo Natale, nonostante non avesse più cinque anni, bensì quattordici.  
Un altro conto era Kaidoh: era un ragazzino molto estroverso e il nickname "vipera" non gli era stato appioppato così, tanto per... Certo, era un po' un controsenso dato che parti del suo carattere lo facevano sembrare timido, ma al contempo molto intimidatorio.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3\. Bacio sotto la pioggia, tra i Sakura in fiore

 

Il primo bacio che c'era stato tra Marui e Jiroh era stato in un giorno di primavera, nel bel mezzo della fioritura dei Sakura. Si erano trovati al parco che c'era vicino alla casa di Jiroh e erano andati a passeggiarvi all'interno. Come sempre quando uscivano, Jiroh era bello pimpante; i Sakura in fiore erano stupendi, anche se sembravano aver perso il loro splendore, a causa della giornata grigia.  
Appena vide un albero particolarmente coperto dai fiori, Jiroh tirò Marui sotto ad esso e, a sorpresa, lo baciò con trasporto, mentre dal cielo iniziavano a cadere gocce di pioggia indesiderata.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4\. Un odio senza fine

 

La verità era che Shishido, dal primissimo giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Atobe, non lo aveva mai sopportato.  
Si era sempre creduto chissà chi, proclamandosi, appena arrivato, il Re del club del tennis, cosa che lo aveva fatto sembrare un grande bastardo ai suoi occhi. A dir la verità, non poteva non ammettere che si era subito conquistato il ruolo di capitano, battendo tutti i senpai, ma... Era troppo arrogante per i suoi gusti e non erano mancati momenti in cui l'avrebbe pestato molto volentieri, giusto per fargli abbassare la cresta, che lo faceva sentire onnipotente, quando non lo era affatto.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5\. Stufo di essere la sua ombra

 

Da quando era nato, un anno dopo rispetto a suo fratello Shuusuke, era sempre stato la sua ombra. Avevano iniziato a giocare a tennis nello stesso momento: Shuusuke era sempre quello più bravo e lui non avesse la possibilità di sorpassarlo; ad essere lui, Yuuta Fuji, quello che eccelleva in qualcosa.  
Ora però era stufo di quella situazione: voleva che l'allenamento speciale di Mizuki-senpai avesse effetto, ma come sempre, non era riuscito a battere il fratellone: la cosa era troppo frustrante e lanciò la racchetta a terra, mentre una lacrima solitaria gli rigava il volto; non ne poteva davvero più.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6\. Riconosce le sue potenzialità

 

Da quando Kawamura era entrato a far parte del club di tennis della Seigaku, solo pochissime persone lo avevano apprezzato per il suo stile di gioco: tutti i senpai lo avevano sempre considerato male, dato che aveva solo potenza, ma non era stata la stessa cosa con Fuji; colui che poi era diventato principalmente il suo compagno di doppio, che ormai si era abituato alla sbadataggine dell'altro, che dimenticava sempre la racchetta.  
Formavano una coppia perfetta, sia in campo, che al di fuori e Shuusuke era sempre molto paziente con lui, oltre al riconoscere le sue potenzialità, prima snobbate molto.


	4. Malintesi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questo... Era solo per te: non ho baciato An, ma te... Questo è il mio modo di farti capire che hai interpretato male tutto e, sinceramente, spero che sia andato a buon fine questo tentativo." lo guardò dritto negli occhi, calmando il battito del proprio cuore.  
> "Si, hai trasmesso forte e chiaro il messaggio. Mi sento davvero in dovere di chiederti scusa: non avrei dovuto dubitare di te, nemmeno tirarti quel pugno."

Quel giorno avevano finito gli allenamenti più tardi del solito: Tachibana-buchou li aveva prolungati in vista del prossimo torneo che si sarebbe tenuto da lì a dieci giorni. Tutti erano distrutti: ultimamente erano diventati molto pesanti, nonostante non fosse un particolare problema per nessuno di loro, o per lo meno, non se ne lamentavano affatto.  
Dopo essere andati a farsi la doccia e cambiarsi negli spogliatoi, parlando del più e del meno, oltre che del torneo imminente e dell'allenamento appena terminato, ognuno tornò a casa propria. Quella sera, dopo aver terminato di fare i compiti assegnati per i giorni seguenti, Kamio si distese sul letto di camera sua e si mise ad ascoltare musica con le cuffie, per non disturbare la sorella maggiore, che aveva la stanza adiacente alla propria.  
Chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi finalmente, ma si costrinse a riaprirli, quando sentì il cellulare vibrare; sospirò pesantemente: non gli piaceva essere disturbato mentre si rilassava ascoltando musica ed entrando nel ritmo.  
Si girò su un fianco, allungando una mano verso il comodino dove vi era sopra il cellulare, che aveva smesso di vibrare. Lo prese in mano e lo aprì, guardando di chi fosse il messaggio, prima di aprirlo e leggerlo.

From: Ann  
To: Kamio

\- Ehi, ho visto i vostri allenamenti oggi... Mi dispiace che onii-san sia stato così duro con tutti voi; come ti senti? -

Kamio restò per un attimo imbambolato a fissare il messaggio: davvero Ann si stava preoccupando per lui? Oppure avveva mandato a tutti quel messaggio e non doveva illudersi minimamente? Fermò momentaneamente la musica e si mise a rispondere.

From: Kamio  
To: Ann

\- Personalmente, come fukubuchou della squadra, ammetto che Tachibana-san ha fatto bene ad aumentare il nostro allenamento: mancano solo dieci giorni, non un mese o più. A parte questo, ti ringrazio per l'interessamento e, a parte un po' di stanchezza, sto benissimo. -

Inviò il messaggio, lasciando così il cellulare vicino a sè sul cuscino, in attesa della risposta, che non si fece attendere troppo.

From: Ann  
To: Kamio

\- Non hai torto... Più vi allenate meglio è.  
Cambiando argomento... Mi chiedevo se per caso domani, dopo li allenamenti, fossi libero: potremmo uscire assieme, se ti va, ovviamente. -

Kamio non sapeva dire se Ann lo avese deciso di sua spontanea volontà o per quale altro motivo, ma di una cosa era certo: ne era alquanto felice e in quel momento si sentiva le gunce andare a fuoco. Era da molto che veva una cotta per lei e il primo passo lo aveva fatto lui stesso, invitandola ad uscire, molto tempo prima rispetto a quando si era messo assieme a Ibu; nonostante stesse con Ibu, Kamio aveva ancora una cotta per Ann e quella non sarebbe stata la prima volta che avrebbe inventato una scusa per vedere la ragazza, invece del proprio ragazzo, che per fortuna non era mai stato troppo geloso.

From: Kamio  
To: Ann

\- Per me va bene, sono libero e non ci sono problemi. -

Era felice di quell'invito e non poteva non offrirle qualcosa da bere: non sarebbe stato educato. Si tolse le cuffie e andò a farsi una doccia, prima di andare a letto e addormentarsi con le cuffie e la musica che risuonava in esse.  
Si addormentò subito, ma fu svegliato dal cellulare che vibrava insistentemente: segno che qualcuno lo stava chiamando. 

"Pronto?" disse, senza nemmeno aver guardato chi fosse che lo stava chiamando e si stropicció gli occhi, mettendosi seduto.  
"Kamio... Ti ho svegliato per caso? Stavi già dormendo?" all'altro capo del telefono, la voce di Ibu risuonò chiara, anche se come al solito, non tradiva alcuna emozione.  
"Nh... Mi ero appena addormentato: è successo qualcosa?" non erano molte le volte in cui l'altro lo chiamava a quell'ora e si chiedeva cosa volesse, ammesso e concesso che non fosse qualcosa di estremamente importante.  
"Scusa allora, pensavo fossi ancora sveglio. In ogni caso: ti ho chiamato perché volevo chiederti se domani hai voglia di uscire assieme, dopo gli allenamenti; devo andare a prendere delle cose."  
"..." Kamio rimase per un attimo in silenzio: perché tutti volevano uscire con lui proprio il giorno dopo? Non lo capiva, seriamente... Ormai però aveva accettato l'invito di Ann e di certo non gli andava di fare un'uscita a tre; preferiva restare da solo con uno dei due, piuttosto che uscire contemporaneamente con entrambi.  
"Ehi, qualcosa non va?" La voce del compagno risuonò e stranamente a Kamio era sembrato di sentire una, seppur molto lieve, nota di preoccupazione nella sua voce.  
Dal canto suo, il vicecapitano si prese ancora qualche minuto, prima di decidersi a rispondergli. "Tutto bene Ibu, tranquillo. Per quanto riguarda la tua proposta, purtroppo mi trovo costretto a rifiutare: ho già un impegno per domani e non posso rimandarlo. Scusami." non gli piaceva più di tanto mentire, soprattutto perché se all'altro, qualsiasi cosa dovesse andare a comprare, serviva il giorno dopo, molto probabilmente li avrebbe visti assieme. Doveva forse dirglielo?  
"Ah... Okay, pazienza: vorrà dire che andrò da solo." anche se dentro di sé era stupito dalla cosa, come al solito non lo aveva espresso affatto, se non con quell'ah, che non significava nulla. "Scusa il disturbo allora... Ci vediamo domani a scuola."  
Kamio non ebbe nemmeno il tempo materiale di rispondere, che l'altro aveva concluso la chiamata. Fissò per qualche minuto il cellulare, esterrefatto dalla reazione del compagno: era importante a tal punto dal farlo reagire così? Non lo credeva e la cosa ora lo faceva sentire in colpa... Sospirò pesantemente e mise il cellulare in modalità silenziosa, in modo da non essere più disturbato da nessuno e poter finalmente dormire in santa pace; quando appoggiò nuovamente la testa sul cuscino si addormentò molto pesantemente, svegliandosi solo il mattino dopo, al suono della sveglia.  
Si mise a sedere sul letto e si stiracchiò, mentre qualche raggio solare andava a colpirgli gli occhi e dargli, di conseguenza, fastidio. Si alzò infine dal letto, scendendo a mangiare ciò che la sorellona gli aveva preparato per colazione, prendendo poi la borsa di scuola e quella con le racchette, dopo essersi cambiato e aver indossato la divisa scolastica; quella per gli allenamenti di tennis ce l'aveva nell'armadietto presente negli spogliatoi dove si cambiavano sempre.  
Quando entrò, notò che era solamente il terzo dell'intera squadra: oltre a lui c'erano già Tachibana e Ibu. Li salutò e si avvicinò al proprio armadietto, tirandone fuori la divisa, andando così a sedersi vicino a Ibu, cambiando per prima cosa la maglietta: rimase per qualche minuto a petto nudo, mentre ripiegava con cura la divisa scolastica; minuti in cui Ibu si soffermò ad osservarlo, senza dire nulla. Appena fu pronto, prese la racchetta dalla borsa - nel frattempo erano arrivati anche tutti gli altri - e uscì, andando ai campi; Ibu lo seguì ed iniziarono entrambi a fare un po' di stretching, mentre tutti gli altri li raggiungevano.  
Gli allenamenti andarono come al solito: prima stretching, poi allenamenti singoli o a coppie... Alla fine tutti si affrettarono a cambiarsi per non fare tardi a lezione, mentre Kamio si attardò un attimo, in cerca di An; appena la trovò, in attesa del suono della campanella, davanti alla sua classe, le si avvicinò.  
"An..." cercò di attirare la sua attenzione, parlando in tono basso, sperando che la ragazza lo sentisse e che Ibu non li veda.  
"Ohayo, Kamio-kun. Qualcosa non va?" il sorriso di An risplendeva come sempre.  
"Volevo dirti... Questo pomeriggio: faremmo prima a trovarci direttamente al bar della metro, che ne dici?" insomma: aveva detto di no a Ibu e non voleva rischiare che lui li vedesse assieme.  
"Al bar della metro?" chiese la ragazza dubbiosa, ma alla fine annuì, sorridendo. "Va bene, allora ci vediamo al bar della metro dopo gli allenamenti, buona giornata." 

Le augurò a sua volta una buona giornata e andò in classe, nello stesso momento in cui la campanella suonò ed evitò di finire in punizione per essere arrivato in ritardo. La mattinata e la parte pomeridiana delle lezioni passarono in modo alquanto tranquillo e alla fine, dopo gli allenamenti pomeridiani, salutò tutti i compagni, avviandosi alla fermata della metro, che per fortuna non distava troppo dalla loro scuola.  
Scese e si infilò nel bar, dove vi erano delle persone e notò la sorella di Kippei ad un tavolo, che lo aspettava. Le si avvicinò e si sedette pure lui, sorridendo.  
"Desideri qualcosa Kamio-kun? Altrimenti possiamo andare direttamente e ci fermiamo da un'altra parte a prendere qualcosa da bere." An sorrise come al solito, appena lo vide.  
"Io per ora sono a posto così, andiamo a farci un giro." 

Ovviamente, dato che stava uscendo con lei, le cuffie non le aveva addosso e uscirono tranquilli dalla metro, andando a fare un giro per la cittadina. La compagnia di An era piacevole e mentre lei si fermava ad ogni vetrina ad ammirare ciò che conteneva, Kamio la seguiva tranquillo, commentando le cose su cui lei lo interpellava e tutto. Non si pentiva di essere uscito con lei, ma doveva ammettere che non era proprio il massimo andare, tutto il pomeriggio, dopo gli allenamenti, a fare una qualche sorta di shopping. Era pur vero che An guardava solamente: non entrava effettivamente nei negozi, né voleva provare i vestiti che la attiravano, ma era comunque stancante come cosa.  
Dopo circa un'oretta finalmente si decisero a fermarsi e ad entrare in un bar abbastanza conosciuto, dove Kamio sapeva che c'erano cose molto buone e di qualità. Con galanteria la fece entrare per prima, cercando con gli occhi un tavolino libero; il primo che adocchiò fu uno vicino alla portafinestra e, prendendola per mano, la portò lì, tirandole indietro la sedia per farla sedere. Quando si sedette anche lui, notò sul volto della ragazza un lieve rossore, che era dovuto a tutta quella improvvisa galanteria, che l'aveva colta di sorpresa: non se lo sarebbe davvero aspettato, doveva ammetterlo.  
Le passò il menù: con lei il suo solito fare arrogante non c'era mai, anzi... Era forse fin troppo gentile e galante. Per sé scelse una cioccolata calda, mentre An aveva optato per del thé verde.

"Sai, Kamio-kun... Sono felice che tu abbia accettato quest'uscita." esclamò la ragazza, mentre attendevano che il cameriere tornasse con il loro ordine.  
"A me ha fatto molto piacere che tu mi abbia invitato, non lo nascondo. Non usciamo spesso, ma quando lo facciamo, mi fa un immenso piacere." confessò lo Speed Ace della Fudomine.  
"Avevo voglia di uscire e non mi andava molto di farlo da sola, quindi ho pensato che a te potesse far piacere... Hai un orario particolare per cui devi essere a casa?" chiese con cortesia, mentre proprio in quel momento il cameriere tornava con le loro ordinazioni.  
"L'importante è che rientro per l'ora di cena: non abitando molto lontano da qui ci metto dieci minuti, ma ti accompagnerò fino a casa; non vorrei mai che ti succeda qualcosa." Kamio iniziò a soffiare sulla tazza di cioccolata fumante, dopo aver ringraziato il cameriere.  
"Va bene, anche se sai che non serve che ti disturbi così tanto... Oh, ma c'è Ibu-kun!" disse, notando il compagno di squadra del fratello e del ragazzo di fronte a lei, attraverso la porta-finestra.  
"Ibu?" fece cadere il tovagliolo con un gesto non curante e si buttó sotto al tavolo a riprenderlo, sperando che il ragazzo non si fosse accorto di loro. Diamine, perchè era passato proprio di lì?  
"Kamio-kun? Perchè ti nascondi sotto al tavolo?" An mise la testa sotto al tavolo, guardandolo con fare interrogativo.  
"Mi é caduto il tovagliolo e... Lo stavo raccogliendo, si." disse, prendendo da terra il tovagliolo, tornando allo scoperto e guardando fuori, sperando vivamente che Ibu se ne fosse andato. Effettivamente Ibu non era più lì, quindi sospirò di sollievo, tornando a bere la cioccolata, un po' tranquillo.  
"Sei strano..." 

Si limitò a rispondere An, bevendo il proprio tea verde. Finirono entrambe le bevande e si rialzarono, mentre Kamio andava a pagare. La riaccompagnò a casa e poi tornò alla propria, trovandovi davanti Ibu: cercò di mantenere un espressione quanto più tranquilla possibile, come se non fosse successo nulla.

"Ciao Ibu, come mai qui?" Non era una novità che l'altro passasse a trovarlo e poteva anche immaginare perché fosse lì, se effettivamente li aveva visti al bar.  
"Vorrei parlarti... A quattr'occhi." la voce di Ibu per una volta tradiva tutta la serietà e la rabbia che provava in quel momento.  
"Andiamo in camera mia, non ci sono problemi: i miei non tornano che tra una mezz'ora" Kamio cercava sempre di restare calmo, ma il tono di voce dell'altro non prometteva nulla di buono. Aprì la porta e lo fece entrare per primo, salendo poi le scale che portavano al primo piano, dove c'erano tutte le stanze. Appena entrato nella propria, appoggiò le borse vicino alla scrivania e si girò a guardare il compagno, nonché ragazzo. "Di cosa devi parlarmi?" chiese infine con perfetta nonchalance.  
Ibu lo seguì in camera e chiuse la porta a chiave, avvicinandosi minacciosamente a lui. "Mi prendi per i fondelli? Non hai per caso nulla da dirmi, tu?" lo prese per la collottola della giacca che indossava, fissandolo alquanto male.  
"..." Kamio deglutì a vuoto, quasi spaventato dall'altro, per poi sospirare: li aveva visti seriamente quindi... Le sue speranze che fosse stato l'esatto contrario erano andate decisamente a monte. "Io... Ecco..." iniziò a farfugliare, senza sapere come dirglielo, anche se non serviva più a nulla tenerglielo nascosto.  
"Te lo dico io cosa non hai le palle di confessarmi: sei uscito con An oggi, dando a me un bel due di picche ed inventandoti che avevi da fare solo Dio sa cosa..." per quanto Ibu cercasse di mantenere un temperamento quanto meno tranquillo, non vi riusciva. "Non hai avuto le palle di dirmi la verità e appena mi hai visto, hai pure fatto finta che ti fosse caduto il tovagliolo... Mi hai davvero deluso! Non ti credevo così." chiuse la mano libera forte a pugno, prima di tirarglielo.  
"Io..." Kamio non riuscì nemmeno a controbattere né ad evitare il pugno, dato che la cosa era stata così improvvisa e nemmeno se l'era aspettata, a dirla tutta. Si portò una mano alla parte lesa, allontanandosi da lui, dopo essersi liberato. "Mi dispiace Ibu. Sono stato davvero uno stupido a non dirti prima questa cosa: dovevo dirti che sarei uscito con An a fare semplicemente una passeggiata, ma non l'ho fatto e mi sento un totale idiota per questo." disse, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Lo sappiamo tutti che hai una cotta per An, pure Tachibana-buchou... Non ti ho mai detto nulla e credo di aver fatto male, ma ora voglio che tu sia sincero con me: chi ami tra me e lei? Se non è vero, non dire me, solo per non vedermi triste... Una bugiqa sarebbe peggio della verità." lasciò che si liberasse e tenne lo sguardo, che era ferito, fisso su di lui.  
"I-Ibu... Non essere così drastico! Lo ammetto: ho una cotta per lei, ma... Ciò che provo per te è molto più forte ed importante." le parole dell'altro lo avevano lasciato sconcertato per un attimo: era davvero così pessimista?  
"In ogni caso... Sappi che ho bisogno di un periodo di pausa: forse farà bene anche a te, per chiarire a te stesso cosa provi realmente per me e cosa per An."

Gli faceva molto male dire quelle parole, ma... Non voleva che andasse così: era raro che mostrasse come si sentisse veramente e odiava farsi vedere da lui così. Andò alla porta della camera e girò la chiave, aprendola e se ne andò, lasciando l'altro esterrefatto in camera.  
Si stavano davvero prendendo una pausa, nonostante fossero comunque costretti a vedersi ogni giorno a scuola e agli allenamenti? Kamio, dopo i primi momenti di shock uscì di corsa dalla camera, cercando di raggiungerlo... Quando finalmente vi riuscì, lo prese per un braccio.

"Aspetta, Ibu!" nonostante ormai lo avesse fermato, lo urlò.  
"Cosa c'è? Devo tornare a casa, lasciami..." cercò di divincolarsi, ma fu tutto inutile: l'altro non era di certo lo Speed Ace per nulla.  
"Ti prego... So perfettamente di aver sbagliato, di aver tradito la tua fiducia, ma era semplicemente un'uscita amichevole perché non voleva girare da sola. Non c'erano altri fini dietro a tutto questo; non abbiamo fatto nulla di male, te lo assicuro!" non aveva grandi aspettative sul fatto che l'altro gli credesse, ma per lo meno ci aveva provato... Cosa doveva fare ancora?  
"Non basta... Mostrami che mi sono sbagliato, se è davvero così" gelido e diretto: ecco com'era in quel preciso istante. 

Kamio rimase fermo per un attimo, cercando di ragionare a mente fredda su cosa potesse fare per dimostrarglielo, poi alla fine lo strattonò per il braccio, facendolo così arrivare contro il proprio petto e andò a posare le proprie labbra sulle sue, in un bacio breve, ma pieno di passione.  
Vide che Ibu voleva dire qualcosa, ma scuotè la testa: non era il momento di parlare, bensì quello di agire. Gli prese il viso tra le mani, iniziando a voler approfondire di più quel bacio: non gli importava affatto che fossero nel bel mezzo del marciapiede e tutti i passanti li vedevano; doveva farsi perdonare e per farlo, voleva iniziare con quello. Gli lasciò andare il viso, iniziando a premere lievemente la lingua contro le sue labbra, che ben presto si schiusero per accoglierla, ed andò a giocare con quella del compagno, in una danza al loro ritmo.  
Quando si staccarono, entrambi avevano il fiato corto, ma Kamio aveva ancora un'ultima cosa da dire.

"Questo... Era solo per te: non ho baciato An, ma te... Questo è il mio modo di farti capire che hai interpretato male tutto e, sinceramente, spero che sia andato a buon fine questo tentativo." lo guardò dritto negli occhi, calmando il battito del proprio cuore.  
"Si, hai trasmesso forte e chiaro il messaggio. Mi sento davvero in dovere di chiederti scusa: non avrei dovuto dubitare di te, nemmeno tirarti quel pugno."

Per fortuna si erano riappacificati e tutto era tornato come prima: entrambi erano di nuovo felici e in futuro speravano che non ci sarebbero stati mai più altri malintesi simili: si amavano, per sempre.


	5. Memorie del passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliadent Krauser: studente di origine straniera alla Nagoya Seitoku, una scuola molto prestigiosa con il club di tennis composto per la maggior parte da studenti stranieri.   
> Aveva vinto quella specie di scambio interculturale grazie al suo duro lavoro maturato negli anni di elementari, passati tutti a Berlino: la sua città natale. Quello scambio lo poteva fare in qualsiasi altro stato, ma aveva scelto il Giappone per un motivo ben preciso, nonostante non conoscesse quasi per nulla la lingua che parlavano lì; voleva visitare il posto in cui erano morti i suoi prozii, negli anni della Seconda Guerra Mondiale.  
> Aveva fatto quella scoperta l'anno prima, mentre, come compito a casa, avevano dovuto ricostruire il loro albero genealogico della loro famiglia, per vedere le vare discendenze, in occasione della giornata della Memoria; ricordava ancora fin troppo bene quando, l'anno prima, ne aveva parlato in famiglia e erano uscite fuori delle storie davvero interessanti.

Liliadent Krauser: studente di origine straniera alla Nagoya Seitoku, una scuola molto prestigiosa con il club di tennis composto per la maggior parte da studenti stranieri.   
Aveva vinto quella specie di scambio interculturale grazie al suo duro lavoro maturato negli anni di elementari, passati tutti a Berlino: la sua città natale. Quello scambio lo poteva fare in qualsiasi altro stato, ma aveva scelto il Giappone per un motivo ben preciso, nonostante non conoscesse quasi per nulla la lingua che parlavano lì; voleva visitare il posto in cui erano morti i suoi prozii, negli anni della Seconda Guerra Mondiale.  
Aveva fatto quella scoperta l'anno prima, mentre, come compito a casa, avevano dovuto ricostruire il loro albero genealogico della loro famiglia, per vedere le vare discendenze, in occasione della giornata della Memoria; ricordava ancora fin troppo bene quando, l'anno prima, ne aveva parlato in famiglia e erano uscite fuori delle storie davvero interessanti.

\- Era il 23 gennaio ed il piccolo Liliadent era appena tornato a casa dopo una dura giornata scolastica. La madre era a casa e, come al solito, gli aveva fatto trovare il pranzo pronto; quel giorno era composto da qualcosa di abbastanza leggero e Liliadent non poteva negare di esserne sollevato: non aveva molta fame, quindi quello andava benissimo. Era abbastanza taciturno quel giorno e la cosa risultava strana alla madre, che lo osservava con fare preoccupato.

"Liliadent, sei taciturno oggi, è successo qualcosa a scuola?" Chiese al figlio, appena finirono di mangiare, mentre iniziava a pulire le stoviglie che avevano usato.  
"Nulla di preoccupante mamma. Posso però chiederti una cosa?" Diligentemente si mise ad aiutarla: potevano parlarne mentre pulivano, così avrebbe impiegato anche poco tempo nella ricerca.  
" Certo, lo sai benissimo che puoi chiedermi tutto ciò che vuoi... Dimmi" gli scompigliò lievemente i capelli biondi, finendo di pulire.  
"A scuola ci è stato chiesto di ricostruire il nostro albero genealogico, per il giorno della Memoria, che cade proprio tra pochi giorni. Mi puoi dare una mano, per quanto ne sai, da parte della tua famiglia?" le sorrise, nascondendo un po' il disagio che provava nel chiederle una cosa simile: non sapeva nemmeno lui perchè si sentisse così, ma non vi diede peso.  
"Una mano a ricostruire l'albero genealogico della mia famiglia? Certo, con molto piacere... Vuoi che ti dica le cose a voce, o anche che ti accompagni personalmente alle tombe dei nostri avi? Quelle che ci sono, ovvio... Se dovrai cercare altri discendenti, credo che nella libreria abbiamo dei libri che ne parlano." La donna si asciugò le mani, appoggiandosi poi al ripiano, osservando il figlioletto negli occhi.  
"Mh... Credo possa essere molto interessante andare direttamente a vederne le tombe" espresse, con convinzione, sorridendole dolcemente. "Hai tempo per andarci ora, o hai il turno alla casa di riposo?" incrociò lievemente le braccia al petto, mentre poneva la domanda.  
"Oggi sono di riposo, quindi possiamo andare anche subito, per me non c'è alcun problema... Vai a cambiarti che andiamo."

Sia Liliadent che la madre salirono e andarono a cambiarsi, salendo poi in macchina e la madre guidò tranquillamente per le strade di Berlino, fino al cimitero che ospitava le tombe dei loro avi. Scesero dalla macchina e entrarono in completo silenzio: Liliadent aveva un block notes per prendere appunti su ciò che gli avrebbe raccontato la madre.  
La seguì, guardandosi attorno svariate volte: molte di quelle tombe riportavano date della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, quindi di sicuro si trattava di tombe di soldati tedeschi. Si strinse nelle spalle e nel cappotto: faceva abbastanza freddo; in fondo si stavano pur sempre avvicinando ai giorni più freddi dell'anno e quello non era un eccezione.   
Dopo qualche minuto, finalmente si fermarono davanti ad una tomba: era abbastanza grande e sulla lapide erano segnati vari nomi, con accanto le date di nascita e di successiva morte.

"Ti consiglio caldamente, per ora, di segnarti i nomi e le date di nascita e morte, poi con ciò che hai segnato, ti darò una mano a ricostruire tutto l'albero." Quello era un suo personale consiglio: sarebbe stata una cosa abbastanza lunga e se avesse iniziato da subito a fare lo schema, ne sarebbe uscito un casino assurdo.   
"Ok mamma" aprì il block notes e si segnò i vari nomi, attento ad ogni minimo dettaglio: come erano scritti, se avevano dei segni particolari o qualsiasi altra cosa che potesse essergli utile. Quando finì, alzò lo sguardo sulla madre, che gli stava sorridendo.  
"Bene... Ti assicuro che in questa tomba non c'è chi vi possa interessare: immagino che vogliano sapere se magari avevate qualche parente che è stato una vittima di quel periodo... Giusto?" Chiese, avv ok andos io verso il centro dell'enorme cimitero. "In ogni caso: sappi che qualcuno effettivamente c'è stato, anche se sono morti lontano da qui, dalla loro madrepatria: sono morti in Giappone loro, non qui... Queste due persone, erano tuoi prozii, ovvero il fratello di mio nonno e sua moglie." Finì di parlare proprio nello stesso momento in cui arrivarono davanti all'altra tomba. "Ecco qui... Lo zio Gunther e la zia Annelore Krüger." Indicò i due nomi, vicino ai quali erano segnati solo il mese e l'anno della loro morte.  
"Come mai per loro è segnato solo il mese e non il giorno? Per gli altri, la data è sempre completa." Liliadent era alquanto curioso: voleva sapere tutto ciò che poteva ricavare dai ricordi della madre... Voleva sapere come mai non fossero morti nella loro madepatria, ma in Giappone.  
"Non si è mai saputo il giorno in cui erano morti: le uniche due cose certe sono sempre state l'anno e il mese... Poteva essere un giorno come un altro, soprattutto se si tiene conto che ci sono sette ore di fusorario tra qui e lì. Del resto preferisco parlarne direttamente a casa, al caldo e in tutta tranquillità."

Liliadent fece cenno di si con la testa e scrisse in fretta gli ultimi nomi, chiudendo infine il block notes. Tornarono direttamente alla macchina e successivamente a casa, sorseggiando una cioccolata calda, prima di mettersi a parlare di quella visita.   
Il piccolo prese il quaderno e si mise a fare l'albero genealogico in base alle indicazioni della madre, finchè non arrivarono ai due prozii. La donna appoggiò la schiena allo schienale della sedia, socchiudendo gli occhi. 

"Parlando di zio Günther e zia Annelore... Erano emigrati in Giappone... Lì a quanto pare, sono stati catturati dagli uomini di un certo Ishii Shiro e portati al campo di concentramento dell'Unità 731. Come qui in Germania c'era Mengele che usava cavie ebree ed omosessuali, per vari esperimenti, in Giappone c'è stato quel tipo..." sospirò: ancora non si spiegava perchè fossero emigrati, finendo con l'essere uccisi in quel modo brutale. In Germania sarebbero stati decisamente al sicuro ma no... Avevano insistito per andare lì e avevano promesso che sarebbero tornati, ma vi persero la vita.  
"Dici che era come Mengele, se non peggio, giusto? Quindi sono morti in modo atroce? Per dei maledetti esperimenti?" Sentiva che tutto quello era estremamente ingiusto: da ciò che era successo nei campi di concentramento tedeschi a quello che succedeva in quelli giapponesi.  
"Esatto... Credo sia giusto rispiarmarti il cosa gli hanno fatto veramente: non voglio traumatizzarti a vita; è stato qualcosa di veramente orribile" 

Disse la madre, ricevendo l'assenso del ragazzino: per quanto quello fosse interessante, non ci teneva a sapere i particolari che potevano davvero traumatizzarlo. Liliadent salì poi in camera e finì di fare l'albero, anche se gli mancavano tutti i parenti da parte del padre, che però non era in casa e non sarebbe rincasato prima di sera.   
Si mise diligentemente a studiare, dato che ormai era l'ultimo anno di elementari e doveva prepararsi per gli esami, nonostante fosse ancora pieno gennaio.   
Alla fine dell'anno, uscì con il massimo dei voti, riuscendo effettivamente a vincere la borsa studio.

"Dopo averci pensato molto, vorrei andare a fare l'anno Giappone... Per la giornata della memoria mi interesserebbe andare a vedere dove sono morti i prozii." Dichiarò ad entrambi, sorridendo: la cosa lo interessava molto, anche se credeva che potesse essere alquanto toccante per lui.   
"Va bene, se ci tieni così tanto, allora vai lì" non potevano costringerlo ad andarci: la scelta era sua e non volevano che poi si sentisse infelice se fosse andato in altre Nazioni.  
"Vi assicuro che darò il massimo di me stesso, anche se all'inizio mi sarà difficile comunicare, nonostante io sia una cima in inglese." Avrebbe potuto frequentare un corso di giapponese: in fin dei conti erano a luglio e il nuovo anno scolastico in Giappone non iniziava prima di aprile. "In ogni caso, prima di partire, potrei tentare di frequentare un corso di giapponese, se non è troppo difficile: per lo meno avrei una piccola infarinatura della lingua e non partirei totalmente da zero." poteva essergli molto d'aiuto quell'opzione: non potevano di certo negarlo.  
"Non hai tutti i torti: si, ti paghiamo il corso... Non ti preoccupare e concentrati su quello ora come ora: siamo sicuri che te la caverai molto bene, data la tua velocità nell'apprendere le lingue in particolare." 

Confidavano per bene nelle sue capacità: bastava vedere come parlava perfettamente l'inglese e tutto si spiegava. -

 

Ed eccolo lì ora: a quella scuola molto prestigiosa e componente del club di tennis... Si, era davvero bravo a tennis, quindi si era pure iscritto lì e non era l'unico straniero in quella squadra, per sua fortuna.  
Faceva sempre fatica a capire cosa veniva detto, a meno che poi qualcuno non traducesse per lui in inglese, cosa che alla scuola non era necessaria, dato che aveva un traduttore personale che se ne occupava. Non era la stessa cosa quando aveva gli allenamenti di tennis, ma era anche vero che, essendovi molti stranieri, le indicazioni venivano date direttamente nella lingua anglosassone.  
Si trovava molto bene in quella scuola, eccezione fatta per qualche piccolo diverbio con il compagno Richard, che però non andava mai ad intaccare la sua performance nel tennis, nè la sua normale vita. Erano solo dei normali diverbi tra ragazzini, alquanto normali: non arrivavano mai alle mani ed era quello l'importante, a conti fatti.  
Nonostante gli fosse difficile abituarsi a quel nuovo mondo, si era fatto amici e nemici: con la squadra era arrivato in alto, venendo però battuti dalla Rikkaidai Fuzoku alle semifinali del torneo nazionale, con due vittore e tre sconfitte.  
Era sempre in combutta con l'unico ragazzo del secondo anno della Rikkaidai: Kirihara Akaya, che però era una capra in inglese e il solo sentirlo cercar di comunicarecon lui, gli faceva venire i brividi per l'orrore. Gennaio era tornato nuovamente ed il giorno della Memoria incombeva sempre di più.   
Da alcuni giorni, dopo gli allenamenti, Liliadent si rinchiudeva in camera a fare ricerche per sè, quando non aveva molto da studiare. Era deciso ad andare al campo di concentramento dove erano morti i suoi prozii, dato che ne aveva l'occasione.

"Liliadent, the buchou wants to see you and speak with you" qualcuno era appena entrato nella sua stessa stanza, senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso. Ovviamente era uno dei suoi compagni del club, ma era una cosa che lui odiava profondamente.  
"Thank you Lucas, but please remember to knock on the door next time" spense il pc, sospirando: dovevano esservi abituati ormai, ma a quanto sembrava non era così.  
"Sorry, I forgot it..."

Detto questo, Lucas uscì dalla stanza seguito poco dopo da Liliadent, che si avviò verso la stanza del buchou, chiedendosi di cosa dovesse mai parlargli.  
Appena arrivò, bussò alla porta, ricevendo immediatamente il permesso di entrare... Aprì la porta con lentezza ed entrò, chiudendola infine dietro di sè, notando che il buchou non era da solo, ma vi era anche Minesaki-senpai, l'interprete della squadra, anche lui al terzo anno come il capitano stesso. 

"Did you want to see me, buchou?" Chiese infine Liliadent dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, in cui i tre si erano limitati a fissarsi.  
"Si Liliadent... Il coach mi ha riferito che hai richiesto un giorno libero dagli allenamenti per il ventisette, sbaglio?" Chiese, in giapponese, lasciando tempo al compagno di tradurre.  
"Mh? Yes. I need it in order to go to a field where two of my relatives died, years ago..." mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo: cosa gli interessava? Non aveva mai fatto una richiesta simile e non ci vedeva nulla di male.  
"Capisco... Erano delle vittime degli esperimenti che venivano fatti in quegli anni?" Sembrava essere alquanto curioso e a dire la verità, voleva andarci anche lui, per quello lo aveva chiamato lì.  
"Yes... What are you asking it for? Do you want to come along too?" Iniziava ad insospettirsi: forse era proprio perché voleva andare con lui o non trovava il senso di tutto quell'improvviso interessamento.  
"Se non ti dispiace, si, ti vorrei accompagnare o meglio... Voglio venire anch'io; ho dei parenti morti lì pure io." Lo vide posare i gomiti sulla scrivania ed osservarlo attentamente.  
"It's not a problem for me... You can come along and then we'll be back together." 

Sarebbe stato strano andarci con lui, ma al contempo interessante. Il capitano annuì a quelle parole e lo lasciò tornare in camera, facendo lo stesso con il coetaneo che non aveva smesso di tradurre una singola volta mentre loro si parlavano. Il giorno dopo chiese anche lui al coach di potersi assentare per il 27 e, dato che gli fu accordato, istruì per bene il vicecapitano sull'allenamento da far seguire a tutti.  
Quando finalmente arrivò il giorno, sia Liliadent che il capitano si svegliarono presto e si prepararono, facendosi così accompagnare infine, da una persona di fiducia del coach, fino al posto dove c'era quello che fino a vari anni prima era un campo di concentramento.  
Erano rimasti zitti per tutto il tempo, osservando fuori dal finestrino, con la testa tra le nuvole; erano davvero pronti a scoprire quello per cui erano arrivati fino a lì?  
Appena scesero, Liliadent si guardò attorno: non sbrava molto diverso da come si immaginava i campi di concentramento, nè da quelli che avevano costruito i tedeschi... Si avviò verso il filo spinato, oltre il quale vi erano le varie baracche, ormai cadenti a pezzi e si fermò per un attimo a fissarle: Günther e Annelore avevano veramente vissuto lì per un tempo di cui lui non era nemmeno a conoscenza?

"Liliadent..." disse il suo capitano, avvicinandosi a lui e posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
"Yes, buchou?" Si girò lievemente verso di lui, osservandolo negli occhi: forse era stato un male andare lì con lui; voleva restare da solo, in completo silenzio, a riflettere, ma lui non sembrava dello stesso avviso.  
"Shall we go in?" 

Voleva semplicemente chiedergli quello, poi lo avrebbe lasciato da solo, nei suoi pensieri e nel suo silenzio. Ricevuto il via libera dal più piccolo, entrò assieme a lui, incontrando un signore anziano che, a conoscenza del motivo per cui erano lì, li accompagnò attraverso il campo.

"Questo campo, non veniva usato come quelli creati dai tedeschi, vero? O per lo meno: non solo per quello, sbaglio?" Chiese ad un tratto il maggiore, guardandosi attorno.  
"Non ti sbagli, figliolo. I campi tedeschi erano principalmente per uccidere ebrei, omosessuali etc..  
. Qui invece venivano messi a lavorare si, come in quelli dei tedeschi, ma usati anche per esperimenti chimici e altro, su di loro... Erano tutte delle cavie, che servivano per studiare come uccidere facilmente i nemici." L'anziano evitò di andare nei particolari: non voleva traumatizzare oltre quei due poveri ragazzi.  
Il loro accompagnatore, si mise a tradurre ciò che aveva detto l'anziano, per Liliadent, in modo che capisse anche lui, dato che sembrava alquanto spaesato. "I see... So, all the people who were here, were killed with chemical esperiments... Right?" non ci provò nemmeno lontanamente a parlare in giapponese: gli risultava troppo difficile, nonostante fosse lì da quasi un anno e ormai lo parlasse decisamente meglio rispetto a quando era appena arrivato.  
"Principalmente si, altrimenti morivano di stenti per il lavoro a cui erano sottoposti, ma quelli erano in minor quantità." rispose con gentilezza l'uomo, sforzandosi di parlare inglese, per evitare che gli dovessero tradurre ciò che diceva. "Di dove sei?" chiese infine con fare curioso, osservandolo per bene.  
"I'm from Germany. Two of my relatives died here." sospirò, mentre tornava a guardarsi attorno. "Can... Can we visit the museum?" chiese infine, notando un museo, al lato est del campo.  
"Certo, vi ci porto volentieri... Se però non volete restar shockati da ciò che vedrete, vi consiglio di restare fuori" era un consiglio spassionato, ma stava a loro decidere se entrare o no.  
"I came here to visit this place, the place were my relatives died and I don't care if it's going to be very hard for us." 

Era davvero determinato e si sentì richiamare dal capitano, prima che l'anziano si limitasse ad annuire alle sue parole, accompagnandoli, come deciso, al museo... Questo era molto grande e ospitava una mostra fotografica, che i due ragazzi controllarono con attenzione: per fortuna di Liliadent, sotto alle foto le cose erano scritte anche in inglese e non aveva da disturbare gli altri. Alcuni di quegli scatti, doveva ammetterlo, erano davvero crudi: mostravano persone con parti del corpo letteralmente congelate, che venivano letteralmente scuoiate vive, oppure immerse in acqua bollente, procurando così ustioni gravissime sui poverini di turno.  
Liliadent si soffermò in particolare, per una manciata di minuti, ad osservare alcune foto: la didascalia diceva che erano i suoi due parenti: quelli di cui gli aveva parlato la madre. Li aveva visti nella foto che era stata messa sulla tomba, in cui erano ritratti molto giovani e in modo molto diverso rispetto alle foto che vedeva lì: gli facevano seriamente impressione e, se da una parte voleva distogliere lo sguardo ed andare avanti, dall'altra voleva restare lì e chiedersi: perché?   
Perché era successo tutto quello? Perché, a differenza degli altri parenti, loro non erano rimasti in Germania? Cosa li aveva spinti ad andare lì, finendo così catturati e torturati fino alla morte?  
Gli era così difficile dare un senso a quella scelta: credevano di trovare di meglio? O semplicemente contavano di tornare indietro, ma non si sarebbero mai aspettati di fare quella fine? Ormai continuare a farsi quelle domande non aveva alcun senso: era successo quello e purtroppo non si poteva tornare indietro nel tempo a far cambiare loro idea.  
"Chissà come erano..." si chiese tra sè e sè, spostandosi finalmente verso altre foto: gli era stato difficile restare così tanto davanti a quelle: ora doveva staccarsi e vedere le altre.


	6. Una vita triste e segnata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una ragazza con un passato misterioso e triste.

Sono Misaki Fumika... Ho 18 anni, sono alta 1.65 m ho capelli neri con menches color caramello, ed occhi color castano. I capelli sono corti ed ondulati. Provengo da una famiglia un po' particolare, ma svelerò in seguito questa cosa. Il mio passato è triste e doloroso, per questo evito spesso di parlarne. Ho un cugino che ho visto solo una volta, ma so per certo, che frequenta la scuola a cui mi sono iscritta, ovvero la Cross Academy.

\- Finalmente è il grande giorno... Oggi mi trasferisco alla Cross Academy e mi lascio alle spalle, o almeno è ciò che spero, tutto il mio passato e tutto ciò che mi lega ad esso. -

Questo è il mio primo pensiero, appena mi sveglio. Mi alzo lentamente dal letto, andando in bagno a cambiarmi e poi prendo la valigia, preparata accuratamente il giorno prima, scendendo in cucina. Mi fiondo subito a preparare la colazione e poi mangio. Solo mentre sto mangiando, mi accorgo di un foglio posato al centro della tavola rotonda. Immagino già di chi possa essere, ed allungo una mano verso di esso prendendolo... Appena lo avvicino a me per leggerlo, riconosco subito la calligrafia: quella di mia mamma. Sospiro ed inizio a leggere:

Quando leggerai questo messaggio, ormai noi saremo al lavoro, ma vogliamo augurarti lo stesso un buon viaggio e una buona permanenza in quella scuola... Allegati vi sono un po' di soldi per pagare il taxi che ti poterà lì... Baci, mamma e papà

Prendo i soldi e li infilo nel portafoglio, mentre il biglietto lo strappo in mille pezzettini, buttandoli poi tutti nel cestino... Ed ecco come nel giro di 5 minuti massimo, il mio umore può diventare nero...

\- Potevano anche risparmiarselo e prendersi mezza giornata di permesso... Ma ovviamente io per loro valgo meno di zero. -

Penso innervosita

\- Ennesima giornata che inizia male per colpa di quei 2... Mamma mia che nervoso... è sempre stato così. Non cambieranno mai. -

Chiudo una mano a pugno cercando di pensare ad altro, nel tentativo di calmarmi un po'. Prendo in mano la valigia ed esco di casa: il taxi è già lì che mi aspetta, mi affretto a caricare la valigia e poi salgo. Appena prendo posto, l'autista mette subito in moto e dopo un tempo che mi sembra interminabile, si ferma davanti ad un grande cancello. Pago il taxista ringraziando e scendo dal taxi, prendendo la mia valigia. Rimango un attimo a guardare l'edificio che scorgo in fondo ad un viale alberato, rimango subito a bocca aperta... è grandissimo. Dopo un attimo mi avvio verso quell'edificio ed incontro una ragazza.

“Ciao! Come stai? Io mi chiamo Rika.Stai cercando l'ufficio del preside?”  
Inizia subito a chiedermi la ragazza appena mi raggiunge sorridendo  
“Ciao, io mi chiamo Misaki... In effetti è proprio ciò che cerco”  
Sorrido un po' imbarazzata... Sono un po' timida  
“Allora seguimi che ti ci accompagno io.”  
Mi dice in un tono cordiale.

La seguo e mentre mi fa strada verso l'uffico del preside, mi spiega le regole della scuola. Soprattutto che nella scuola vi sono una Day e Night Class, ma senza esternare ciò che gli studenti della Night Class sono. Appena arriviamo davanti all'ufficio , Rika apre la porta tranquillamente, senza bussare.

“Eccola qui preside. Lei è Misaki”  
Dice sorridendo rivolta a suo “padre”  
“Salve preside, io sono Misaki Fumika”  
Mi presento facendo un inchino  
“Salve Misaki. Come stai? Come vedo hai già conosciuto una delle mie figliocce”  
Sorride avvicinandosi a me con un sorriso e poi rivolge il sorriso a Rika, poi però si rivolge nuovamente a me.  
“Bene... Allora adesso ti do la divisa della Day Class ed i libri che ti serviranno.”  
Si gira e va verso un armadio da cui prende fuori tutto. Poi viene nuovamente verso di me porgendomi le cose.  
“Ecco, tieni...”  
Mi dice in tono gentile sorridendo  
“Bene grazie, lei preside? Si, mi ha già spiegato tutte le regole... è stata molto gentile”  
Sorrido dolcemente, poi prendo le cose che il preside mi porge  
“Io sto bene grazie... In effetti è una brava ragazzuola”  
Risponde il preside sorridendo rivolgendosi anche a Rika  
“No comment.”  
Risponde la diretta interessata arrossendo leggermente e grattandosi la testa. Ride e poi si rivolge a me  
“Sappi che c'è un'altra rompiscatole come me. Te la presento più tardi, okay?”  
Mi chiede con un tono gentile.  
“Dimentichi il mio amato figliolo”  
Asserisce il preside Cross, sospirando ma sorridendo nello stesso momento.  
“Già... Esiste anche un ragazzo, il suo nome è Zero... Ti presento anche lui dopo...”  
Dice Rika sospirando a sua volta  
“Ma dai non sei una rompiscatole... Anzi...” sorrido “Sei molto simpatica anche se ci siamo appena conosciute” annuisco “Va bene... Non è che potresti accompagnarmi in camera, così lascio la valigia e mi metto la divisa?  
Le chiedo gentilmente  
“Ma certo; seguimi pure.”

Salutiamo il preside e poi lei mi prende la valigia e mi fa strada... Ad un tratto si ferma davanti ad una porta aprendola... Mi fa entrare e poi entra a sua volta sorridendo.

“Bene questa è la tua stanza... La mia è proprio di fronte alla tua, quindi per qualsiasi cosa vieni pure”  
Dice appoggiando la valigia vicino al letto e poi torna verso la porta.  
“Ok. grazie di tutto...”  
Sorrido andando a sedermi sul letto comodo e morbido  
“Di niente: adesso vado nella mia stanza e lascio che ti cambi in pace... Se vuoi quando hai finito vieni da me”

Sorride e poi apre la porta uscendo dalla stanza lasciandomi da sola... Io inizio subito a cambiarmi e mi stendo un attimo sul letto pensando:

\- Sono contenta di essere venuta in questa scuola... Rika è molto simpatica e sono sicura che anche gli altri lo sono... Solo ho uno strano presentimento sugli alunni della Night Class anche se non li ho ancora incontrati... Magari dopo posso chiedere a Rika se posso incontrarli anche se mi ricordo che mi ha detto che i legami tra studenti della Day e Night Class devono essere ridotti al minimo indispensabile... Ma io voglio sapere. -

Dopo un po' mi alzo dal letto ed esco dalla stanza, andando a bussare a quella di Rika... Mentre attendo che lei venga ad aprire penso:

\- Ma sono del tutto sicura di voler incontrarli!? Al solo pensarci mi sento strana... Va beh, devo farlo... -

Sospiro e proprio in quel momento, Rika mi apre sorridendo.

“Ma sei stupenda, Misaki!”  
Mi dice sorridendo appena mi vede  
“Eddai non esagerare... In fondo è solo una divisa... Mica un vestito da sera”  
Dico arrossendo grattandomi la testa imbarazzata  
“Ma sembra fatta apposta per il tuo fisico... Ti sta perfettamente...”  
Si scosta facendomi entrare in camera sua  
“Dai cambiamo discorso." dico entrando in camera sua “Volevo chiederti una cosa”  
“Dimmi tutto...”  
Dice in tono serio  
“So che da ciò che mi hai detto quando sono arrivata, i contatti tra studenti della Day Class e della Night Class devono essere minimi... Ma... Potrei incontrarli? Anche solo vederli da lontano. Per favore”  
Chiedo in tono serio osservandola  
“Ma certo... Magari parlare con loro no... Ma vederli da lontano va bene. Tanto devo andare a fare la guardian ai cancelli...”

Sorride prendendomi per mano e mi trascina fuori dalla sua stanza... Mentre ci avviciniamo ai cancelli, sento delle ragazze che fanno un casino assurdo e subito penso:

\- Ma che è questo casino? Mamma mia... Già mi viene il mal di testa. -

Arriviamo vicino ai cancelli ed io mi appoggio ad un albero mentre lei si fionda a calmare quelle ragazze che sembrano in calore. Ad un tratto, le ragazze iniziano ad emettere dei gridolini: a quel punto sposto lo sguardo da loro al cancello, che nel frattempo lentamente si sta aprendo. Appena il portone è del tutto aperto, vedo un gruppo di ragazzi molto carini... Ma qualcosa in loro non mi convince... Il primo ragazzo del gruppo si mette a fare lo scemo con le ragazze. Rimango ad osservarli per un po' e capisco che il mio presentimento è fondato.

\- Vampiri!? C- che cosa ci fanno in questa scuola? Perchè il preside li tiene qui!? Adesso capisco il perchè la Day e Night Class non devono avere molti rapporti... Sarà meglio che mi allontano subito da qui se non voglio che mi succeda qualcosa come quella volta. -

Sospiro mentre delle lacrime iniziano a bagnarmi gli occhi e mi scendono lungo il viso. Me ne torno subito nella mia stanza, cercando di calmarmi un po'... Vedendoli mi è tornato alla mente un fatto molto brutto dei miei primi anni di vita. Quella ferita è ancora aperta ed indelebile in me e la sola vista di vampiri, di qualsiasi livello siano, mi impaurisce... Rika, mentre tiene a bada le ragazze, si accorge del fatto che mi allontano poco dopo che loro hanno fatto la loro comparsa. Appena se ne vanno decide di seguirmi e mi raggiunge in camera. Bussa ed io vado ad aprirle subito accennando un leggero sorriso.

“Ehi Misaki... è tutto a posto!? Prima ho visto che te ne sei andata appena li hai visti”  
Mi dice poggiando delicatamente una mano sulla mia spalla, con un tono preoccupato.  
“Si si è tutto a posto grazie... Sono solo un po' stanca, per questo motivo sono tornata qui...”  
Mento spudoratamente pensando:

\- Scusa, ma ancora non mi fido a parlare dei miei “rapporti” con i vampiri e di conseguenza del mio passato. Mi fa ancora troppo male... Mi ci devo abituare. Con calma lo esternerò... -

“Va bene... Ma sappi che se c'è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare, puoi sempre venire da me”  
Mi abbraccia sussurrando quella frase  
"Beh in parte perchè ho avuto delle brutte esperienze con i vampiri"  
Dico solo una parte di verità... Sussurro e poi mi fermo, non aggiungo nient'altro, non perchè non mi fido di lei ma proprio perchè non mi va di parlare del motivo principale  
"Mi dispiace tantissimo. Sai... Anch'io ho avuto delle brutte esperienze..." Mi abbraccia stringendomi forte forte... Esita un attimo poi si stacca e sorride "Va bbeh, possiamo parlarne un'altra volta, no? L'importante è che sai che non sei sola e che se vuoi parlare, puoi venire sempre da me ok? Immagino che adesso sei stanca vero?"  
"Dispiace molto anche a me, per te... Ma io..." sono sul punto di svelare la mia natura, ma non me la sento "Niente... Ma certo sarà per un'altra volta." inizio leggermente a sbadigliare "Dopo questo viaggio molto..."  
"Bene dai, ti auguro una buona notte allora. ah... Se per caso ti svegli che stai male, può essere che non ci sono... E nemmeno Yuki... Dato che facciamo la ronda. Spero che avrai dei sogni bellissimi; oyasumi"  
Mi sorride e poi esce...  
"Grazie e buona ronda"  
Appena lei esce, mi metto per un attimo a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Ripenso a quando gli studenti della Night Class sono passati. Chissà chi è tra quelli mio cugino... So solo che mio padre è il fratello del padre di uno di quei ragazzi....  
Sospiro togliendomi dalla finestra andando a stendermi sul letto e mi addormento subito.

La mattina dopo, mi sveglio perfettamente riposata e sorridente...

Come sarà il mio primo giorno in questa nuova scuola!? Spero che i compagni siano simpatici... Al massimo mi siederò vicina a Rika... Non ne farei una tragedia... In fondo, non sono molto brava a relazionarmi con la gente... Anzi per niente... Sono molto timida e mi vergogno spesso arrossendo pure...

è ancora presto, quindi faccio tutto con estrema calma. Appena finisco di vestirmi, osservo i libri che sono appoggiati sulla scrivania iniziando a chiedermi quali mi servano oggi... Mentre “formulo” quel pensiero, qualcuno bussa alla mia porta. Vado alla porta lasciando perdere i libri e la apro. Sulla soglia trovo Rika, sorrido dolcemente

“Ohayou Rika ^^ credo sia inutile chiederti come stai. La tua faccia esprime già tutto”  
Sorrido e ridacchio vedendola praticamente stravolta  
“Ops scusa... In effetti la mia faccia a volte dice molto più di mille parole xd tu come stai? Hai dormito bene?”  
Sbadiglia prima di salutarmi poi si mette a ridere  
“Deve proprio essere stancante fare la ronda... Io bene grazie, si proprio come un angioletto”  
Dico sorridendo in tono comprensivo  
“Già ^^... Comunque oggi abbiamo francese e biologia, quindi ti servono questi libri... Adesso sei pronta per il tuo primo giorno di scuola xd”  
Annuisce poi mi porge i libri e mi prende per mano

Francese!? O mio dio... Non so nemmeno mezza parola... Maledetta quella volta che non l'ho studiato... Almeno in biologia me la cavo molto bene

“Ehm Rika... C'è un piccolo problema... Io non so nemmeno mezza parola di francese... Nella mia vecchia scuola non lo studiavo”  
Dico un po' preoccupata. Non ho intenzione di arrivare e fare già una figuraccia solo perchè non so nemmeno una parola di francese  
“Non ti preoccupare ci sono io u.u... Intanto andiamo va...”

Ride e poi mi prende nuovamente per manon ed usciamo di corsa dal dormitorio e appena arriviamo in classe, entra il professore

Che fortuna... Non mi andava di arrivare in ritardo già il primo giorno di scuola

Rika mi presenta al professore e poi la lezione inizia... Io prendo appunti anche se la mia testa vaga in altri pensieri. Voglio assolutamente scoprire chi sia mio cugino, ma visto che non posso avvicinarmi a loro, come posso fare? Decido di domandare a Rika un modo, e forse posso anche provare a dirle ciò che in realtà sono... Alla fine delle lezioni, prendiamo le nostre cose ed usciamo... Lei mi porta in un posto tranquillo ed una volta lì, prima di parlare faccio un profondo respiro.

“La cosa importante che devo dirti è... La mia natura... Io sono mezza umana e mezza vampira”  
Sussurro appoggiandomi ad un albero guardando a terra  
“Capisco... è duro per te raccontarlo, vero?” dice dopo avermi ascoltata attentamente... Mi abbraccia e continua “Non preoccuparti non lo dirò a nessuno” si stacca e mi sorride con occhi tristi “Posso chiederti una cosa?” Mi sussurra e poi abbassa lo sguardo “hai... Per caso paura dei vampiri? O li odi?”  
Annuisco “Si, soprattutto per il fatto che l'ho scoperto da poco tempo...” ricambio l'abbraccio “Un po' tutti e due ma odio di più mio padre perchè non me l'ha mai detto... Ha aspettato tutto questo tempo... Fino a quando la “bestia” non ha iniziato ad agitarsi...” Sospiro scuotendo la testa per non pensarci “Possiamo chiudere qui questo discorso? Scusa ma mi rievoca tante cose brutte...”  
Lei annuisce “Certo scusa... Chiudiamo qui questo discorso va...” accenna un lieve sorriso “Ma sappi che se stai male puoi contare su di me e sul preside”  
“Grazie mille Rika... Sei una vera amica... Se non ci fossi tu qui ad ascoltarmi e consolarmi... Non so veramente come farei."   
Dico in un tono di voce piuttosto basso e triste

Sono veramente contenta di aver esternato almeno parte del mio passato a lei... Sento che con lei posso parlare di tutto... Persino del mio passato, di cui non ho parlato mai a nessuno... Probabilmente se avessi provato anche solo a farlo, tutti mi avrebbero presa per pazza...  
“Un'ultima cosa... Ti dico come faccio ad essere metà umana e metà vampira va... Mia mamma è un'umana mentre mio padre è un vampiro... Si incontrarono un giorno d'estate e da lì si innamorarono... Mio padre sapeva di non poter stare con lei, primo per il disappunto della famiglia e secondo, perchè sapeva che poteva finire male. Ma loro continuarono a frequentarsi lo stesso... La famiglia di mio padre, lo venne a sapere e lo buttarono fuori di casa... Fu accolto da mia madre e continuarono così la loro relazione... Anche se era molto pericoloso... Ne erano consapevoli e mio padre riuscì sempre a starsene buono. Poi nacqui io, metà umana e metà vampira...Prima o poi la bestia si sarebbe risvegliata dentro di me e ha iniziato a farlo... Riesco ancora a controllarmi..." 

“L'unico motivo per cui me lo dissero... Fu perchè iniziavo a sentirmi spesso male... Se non fossi stata male probabilmente non me l'avrebbero mai detto.”  
Continuo, stringendo una mano a pugno a quel ricordo...  
“Mi dispiace moltissimo... Non avrei mai creduto che fosse successa una cosa simile. Se mai dovessi sentire male a lezione, oppure dopo le lezioni, puoi sempre contare su di me... Del resto, io sono un... Livello D”  
Mi confessa sussurrando, osservando la mia reazione. Ha paura che io m'impaurisca dopo questa sua confessione  
“Va bene grazie... Oddio mi dispiace”

Dico in tono stranamente calmo, non impaurito... Sento di potermi fidare e so che lei non mi farebbe del male...

Quella volta, sono sicura che fosse un livello ancora più basso del livello D... Se lo fosse stato, non mi avrebbe attaccato senza esitare nemmeno un secondo. A differenza di quel vampiro, lei è qui tutta tranquilla che mi parla... Quello era spietato, accecato dalla sete ed evidentemente il mio profumo era buonissimo se l'aveva attirato fino a noi. Ma lei non è così, ne sono sicura... Ripongo piena fiducia in lei. Forse sbaglio, ma non m'interessa.

 

Appena finiamo di parlare, ci avviamo mano nella mano, vero il portone del dormitorio Luna, e lei poi si mette subito a fare il suo lavoro, mentre io mi appoggio allo stesso albero del giorno prima.

Oggi devo rimanere qua, non m'interessa di ciò che posso sentire appena passano, devo ignorare quella sensazione e rimanere, solo in questo modo potrò scoprire chi è mio cugino... Ce la devo fare.

Faccio un respiro profondo, la mia tensione è molto palpabile, ma sono decisa a rimanere lì finchè non vanno via... Costi quel che costi, anche a costo di star male, non m'importa. Come al solito le ragazze sono su di giri e danno del filo da torcere a Yuuki e Rika, ma mi esterno da quel mondo e mi concentro sul portone... La mia attesa sembra infinitesimale, ma alla fine i portoni si aprono. Come il giorno prima, il primo ragazzo del gruppo si mette a fare il Don Giovanni con le ragazze, vicino a lui scorgo un ragazzo con i capelli arancionie gli occhi sul marroncino... Lo osservo per un attimo

Quella chioma di capelli arancioni l'ho già vista... Mi è familiare anche se sono sicura di non averla vista molte volte... Che sia mio.. Cugino!?

Continuo ad osservare quel ragazzo imbambolata e la stessa cosa fa lui, mi osserva come a squadrarmi e capire se sono proprio io... Restiamo a fissarci per un lasso di tempo, che a me sembra lunghissimo, lui se ne va non del tutto convinto di chi io veramente sia. Ma nella mia mente un ricordo frammentato si fa spazio...

Inizio Flashback: Casa Fumika, quando Misaki aveva circa 9 anni  
“Papà! Perchè non mi porti mai dagli zii!? Voglio vedere mio cugino almeno una volta”  
Dissi osservando mio padre negli occhi  
“Piccola mia... Se provassi a spiegarti il perchè , non lo capiresti. Ma credimi è meglio così”  
Mi disse lui, in tono dolce  
“Papà, insomma non ho più 2 anni! Non capisco perchè continui a trattarmi come una bambina piccola a cui è meglio non dire niente, perchè non capirebbe... Dici sempre così, uff”  
Risposi io, mettendo il broncio

Quando dice e mi tratta così, mi fa saltare i nervi uffa... Non posso mica restare segregata qui in casa per il resto dei miei giorni... Se mi dice ancora di no, giuro che scappo di casa, sono troppo apprensivi, non ne posso più di stare rinchiusa in questa diamine di casa che ormai sembra quasi una prigione ai miei occhi.

“Lo so... Ma adesso non è il momento adatto per parlarne... Quando sarai più grande te ne parlerò. E chissà magari lo vedrai prima o poi tuo cugino”  
Disse cercando di troncare l'argomento  
“No papà voglio vederlo adesso...”  
Dissi convinta, non me ne importava niente se poi si sarebbe arrabbiato con me.  
“Figliola... Per favore non insistere, non ti ci porto punto”  
Disse al limite dell'esasperazione... Quando m'impuntavo così, lo facevo esasperare molto presto ed alla fine alcune volte cedeva, ma su questo fatto proprio non voleva mai cedere.  
“Va bene, vorrà dire che c'andrò da sola...”

Dissi prendendo l'agenda di mio padre in mano... Iniziai a sfogliarla, finchè non trovai la pagina che cercavo... Mi appuntai su un fogliettino il numero di telefono e l'indirizzo e poi gli riconsegnai l'agenda filando velocemente in camera mia. Presi il telefono componendo il numero che mi ero scritta sul fogliettino ed aspettai che qualcuno rispondesse. Era sera inoltrata quindi tutti ormai avrebbero dovuto essere svegli... Dopo un po' di attesa, stavo per mettere giù, quando all'altro capo del telefono qualcuno rispose

“Casa Akatsuki... Chi parla?”  
Chiese la voce all'altro capo del telefono, in un tono ancora un po' assonnato  
“Ehm buonasera... S-sono Misaki... Potrei parlare con Kain per favore?”  
Chiesi in un tono un po' imbarazzato  
“Sono io cuginetta ^^ dimmi tutto”  
Mi disse in tono gentile e dolce  
“I-io... Vorrei vederti... Conoscerti un po'... Ma papà non mi vuole portare da voi, non mi dice nemmeno il perchè... Possiamo trovarci uno di questi giorni? Per favore...”  
Gli chiesi in tono speranzoso e supplichevole  
“Ma certo cuginetta va benissimo ^^... Per me va bene qualsiasi giorno ma mi raccomando, dopo il crepuscolo... Anzi, ho un'idea ^^ ci troviamo nel parco che c'è vicino a casa tua... Non so.. fra una mezz'oretta magari. Ti va bene? Ti vengo a prendere a casa così dopo non perderemo tempo a cercarci nel parco”  
“Va benissimo grazie”

Risposi con un tono entusiasta e quando chiudemmo la chiaata mi fiondai subito a cercare qualcosa di decente da mettermi... Quando trovai i vestiti, andai a farmi una doccia veloce e poi mi cambiai. Appena sentii qualcuno che suonava il campanello, urlai ai miei che andavo io ad aprire... Andai ad aprire con un sorriso stampato in faccia e abbracciai mio cugino... Urlai nuovamente ai miei che uscivo e poi uscii di casa chiudendo la porta alle mie spalle...  
Appena richiusi la porta dietro di me, Kain mi prese per mano con un sorriso e poi assieme ci avviammo verso il parco. Appena vi arrivammo, mi portò su un pezzo di prato e ci sedemmo osservando un po' il cielo stellato... Vicino a noi c'era un lago e la luce lunare faceva degli stupendi giochi di colore sulla superficie di esso. Mi abbracciai stretta a lui, ero così felice di poterlo avere almeno per qualche ora lì accanto a me... Speravo solo di non addormentarmi mentre passavamo un po' di tempo assieme. Lui mi strinse dolcemente a se posandomi un bacio sulla fronte. Stavo bene con lui anche se non potevo immaginare la sua vera natura... Per fortuna quella notte tutto filò liscio... Verso le 3 di mattina mi addormentai, perciò lui mi prese in braccio e mi riportò a casa, mi affidò ai miei genitori e prima di andarsene mi diede il bacino della buonanotte.  
Fine Flashback.

Ma certo! Adesso ricordo... Lui è Kain... Il mio cugino più grande... Anche se l'ho visto solo una volta, sono sicura di non sbagliarmi, è lui di sicuro... Ma devo trovare un modo anche solo per parlargli per un attimo... Magari tra un po' potrei uscire senza farmi vedere da Rika e gli altri due Guardians e potrei cercarlo...

Rimango lì ancora un attimo, poi decido di andarmene nella mia stanza... Appena vi arrivo, mi butto subito sul letto chiudendo gli occhi, senza però addormentarmi. Dopo un po' riapro gli occhi e prendo un libro iniziando a leggere qualche riga... Ma il pensiero di aver rivisto mio cugino mi “tormenta”. Chiudo il libro e mi alzo dal letto, decisa ad andare a cercarlo.... Esco dalla mia stanza e poi dal dormitorio, cercando di non farmi scoprire mi metto a girovagare per il parco. Ad un tratto ho la stessa sensazione del giorno prima, quindi mi giro guardandomi attorno e vedo, appoggiato ad un albero, il ragazzo di quel pomeriggio, ovvero mio cugino secondo i miei ricordi. Non ho la forza di provare a parlargli, qualcosa mi blocca... Per fortuna rompe lui il ghiaccio.

“Ciao”  
Mi dice in tono calmo, girandosi verso di me appena mi sente arrivare, ed accennando un sorriso  
è lui... penso appena sento la sua voce... “C-ciao” gli rispondo in tono gentile  
“Come stai?” mi chiede alzandosi ed avvicinandosi a me. Poi esita un attimo, ponendomi un'altra domanda “Sei Misaki... vero?”  
“Bene grazie tu?” in realtà sono molto tesa, ogni passo che lui fa verso me, mi fa sentire sempre più in ansia... All'altra domanda, prima di rispondere, annuisco leggermente “Si sono io...”  
“Misaki... Sei davvero tu?” mi chiede incredulo, fermandosi “ti ricordi di me?”  
“Si sono proprio io Kain... O meglio dire: cugino... Come potrei anche solo non ricordarmi i tuoi capelli arancioni, inconfondibili tra migliaia di persone?” gli chiedo sorridendo  
“Cuginetta mia” accenna un sorriso “beh si, i miei capelli sono fenomenali u.u” ride e si avvicina ancora a me “dimmi, come mai sei qui alla Cross Academy?”  
“Ma guarda cosa mi tocca sentire... Vanitoso u.u” gli faccio una pernacchia poi torno seria “io... Volevo andarmene da casa... Non volevo convivere con 2 genitori che per tutti questi anni mi hanno nascosto il fatto che io sono mezza umana mezza vampira... Non lo potevo sopportare... E comunque sanno che sono qua...” dico abbassando lo sguardo e delle lacrime mi rigano le guance  
“Capisco...” annuisce, avvicinandosi a me ed asciugandomi le lacrime “Beh e adesso che ti prende eh?” mi chiede in tono dolce e gentile “Non ti ho mai vista piangere e poi adesso puoi stare tranquilla. Questa scuola è il posticino adatto per te” mi sorride dolcemente  
“Non lo so... Solo a ripensarci ci sto male...” dico abbracciandolo “Sono fatta così... Non ci posso fare niente” la prossima frase la sussurro “ma diventerò anch io come te?”  
“Tranquilla non diventerai come me.” all'inizio rimane sorpreso del mio abbraccio ma poi ricambia l'abbraccio “Visto che non sei del tutto una vampira... Ma” si stacca dal mio abbraccio e mi guarda “di sicuro prima o poi avrai sete, certo non sarà mai come la mia sete o come quella di un livello D, ma la sentirai...”  
Sentendo queste parole, istintivamente mi metto una mano al collo...

Perchè deve andare per forza così? Non voglio... Ma purtroppo dovrà succedere... Non credo ci sia un modo per evitarlo... Ma perchè mi è toccato un destino simile? Sono contenta di avere un cugino come Kain, disponibile e gentile con me, nonostante questa mia natura “ibrida”... Lui non è come la sua famiglia e quella di mio padre che non parlano più con mio padre. Sembra che lui non provi ostilità verso me... E di questo gliene sono grata... L'ho visto solo una volta prima di oggi, io sono e sarò sempre la sua cuginetta, o almeno spero.

Sospiro e poi mi rivolgo a lui “Kain... Potrei farti un'altra domanda?”  
“Ma certo cuginetta mia... Tutto ciò che vuoi” Mi sorride dolcemente  
“So, che le relazioni tra mio padre ed il resto della sua famiglia, quindi compreso te tuo padre etc, non sono molto buone... Anzi, da quando lui ha sposato mia madre sono praticamente pari a 0..” faccio un respiro profondo, mentre lui annuisce lentamente, poi continuo “Tu, provi ostilità verso me, visto che sono mezza umana e mezza vampira!?” gli chiedo in un sussurro... Probabilmente non occorreva nemmeno che glielo chiedessi, ma volevo togliermi questa curiosità.  
Lui rimane un po' basito dalla mia domanda e mi abbraccia “Cuginetta... a me non interessa niente di ciò che tu sei... Potresti essere anche un'umana, ma sempre la mia adorata cuginetta rimarresti... Le relazioni che i nostri genitori hanno, che adesso sono pari a 0 per il motivo che già sai, non mi toccano... Anche se tu sei, un'ibrida diciamo, io ti vorrò sempre bene e non proverò mai ostilità verso te... Mai e poi mai.”  
“Kain... Sono senza parole... Lo speravo con tutta me stessa... Grazie mille” quelle sue parole mi hanno resa talmente felice, che lacrime di felicità minacciano di rigarmi il volto... Mi alzo in punta di piedi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Di niente cuginetta mia... Per qualsiasi problema, io ci sono sempre” Mi dice tenendomi stretta a se sorridendo dolcemente.

Grazie infinite... Non finirò mai di dirti grazie. Scusa ma ormai si è fatto un po' troppo tardi ed è meglio che rientro in stanza ^^ ciao”  
Lo abbraccio un'ultima volta sorridendo  
“Hai ragione cuginetta... Potrebbe essere pericoloso ed io devo ritornare a lezione ^^ a presto allora e sogni d'oro”  
Ricambia per un attimo l'abbraccio e mi da un bacio sulla fronte poi mi lascia andare con un sorriso  
“Beh buone lezioni ^^ a presto cugino... Sono contenta di averti incontrato di nuovo dopo tutti questi anni”

Detto questo lo saluto un'ultima volta e mi avvio verso il dormitorio Sole... Arrivo finalmente in camera mia, e mi butto direttamente sul letto. Non ho voglia di mettermi il pigiama, quindi mi infilo sotto le coperte direttamente con la divisa, ma poi cambio idea e mi alzo andando a mettermi il pigiama. Mi lavo anche la faccia velocemente e me ne torno a letto... Appena appoggio la testa sul cuscino, chiudo gli occhi e mi addormento, ma il mio sonno è piuttosto agitato. Mi giro e rigiro nel letto, senza trovare pace... Voglio dormire assolutamente ma se quel ricordo mi continua a perseguitare non ci riesco. Mi agito nel sonno e poi mi ritrovo ad urlare... Mi sveglio di colpo con il sudore alla fronte e respirando affannosamente. L'ultima parte dell'incubo mi era sembrata così vera... Mi guardo attorno, ma non c'era nessuno, tutto era a posto...

 

Era solo un incubo... Ma sembrava così reale... Quando mai mi scorderò quell'evento!?

Mi metto a sedere sul letto ed attiro a me le gambe, avvicinandolòe al petto ed appoggio la testa su di esse. Ad un tratto sento qualcuno bussare alla porta... Lentamente mi alzo e prima di aprire penso

Vuoi vedere che prima quando ho urlato ho svegliato qualcuno!? Oppure qualche alunno della Night Class mi ha sentita!? Che scema che sono...

Con un sospiro apro la porta e mi sorprendo nel vedere mio cugino... Che fosse veramente arrivato fino a loro il mio urlo!? Arrossisco per la vergogna e lo faccio entrare

“Entra pure Kain... H-hai sentito il mio urlo!?”  
Chiedo in tono imbarazzato... Mi sento veramente una scema  
“Si... è successo qualcosa!? Stai bene!?”  
Mi chiede in tono preoccupato entrando  
“Va tutto bene... Ho solo avuto un incubo... Scusa se ti ho fatto preoccupare per niente”  
Mi gratto leggermente la testa per l'imbarazzo  
“Tranquilla cuginetta... Che incubo era!? Sempre se vuoi parlarne”  
Mi dice in tono dolce abbracciandomi  
“Io...” abbasso lo sguardo... Faccio un respiro profondo...

Prima o poi devo parlarne... Non posso tenerlo sempre dentro... Non ne posso più, devo trovare una soluzione...

 

“Quando avevo 5 anni, mi è successo un fatto molto sgradevole... Ero stata affidata a mia nonna, in quanto papà e mamma erano a lavoro... Avevo pregato nonna di accompagnarmi un po' fuori, era da qualche giorno che ero rinchiusa in casa e sentivo il bisogno di uscire. Nonna aveva acconsentito e dopo che mi ebbe dato una mano a vestirmi si preparò anche lei... Mi portò in un parco lì vicino e poi andammo ad un lago, circondato interamente da alberi. Mentre passeggiavamo, un vampiro sbucò fuori e puntò subito me, ma mia nonna mi fece scudo con il suo corpo e lui la prosciugò davanti ai miei occhi... Poi però qualcuno arrivò e mi portò via da lì... Mi ci portò via a forza in quanto non volevo staccarmin da mia nonna... Mi sentivo tremendamente in colpa... Se era morta era solamente colpa mia, se non la pregavo di portarmi fuori, non sarebbe successo.”  
Racconto con delle lacrime che mi rigano il volto... Vado vicino alla finestra ed osservo fuori la luna che splende nel cielo  
“Cuginetta” si avvicina a me abbracciandomi “non sai quanto mi dispiace. Ma tuo padre non ti ha mai cancellato quei ricordi!?”  
Faccio cenno di no con la testa “No... Si è limitato a rinchiudermi in casa con regole molto ferree... Non potevo uscire senza adeguata scorta e senza prima avvisare lui o mia madre... Solo negli ultimi anni hanno iniziato a lasciarmi un po' di libertà... E se adesso mi ritrovo qui è solo perchè ho iniziato a stare male, sapeva che qui c'eri anche tu e che mandandomi qui, mi avresti aiutata di sicuro.” Ricambio l'abbraccio  
“Vuoi che lo faccio io, così puoi dormire sonni tranquilli?”

Mi dice posandomi delicatamente una mano sulla fronte. Io mi limito ad annuire e poi lui inizia a cancellarmi il ricordo. Quando finisce, stacca la mano dalla mia fronte accennando un sorriso. Mi allontano da lui, andando a stendermi sul letto e mi segue, venendo a sedersi vicino a me.

“Dai prova a dormire adesso... Rimango qui con te, tanquilla”  
Mi dice posando un lieve bacio sulla mia fronte  
“Va bene”

Dico annuendo e sorridendo... Lo guardo ancora per un attimo, prima di chiudere gli occhi, vedo nei suoi occhi delle sfumature rosse... Che avesse sete!? Non chiedo niente, mi limito a chiudere gli occhi ed a dormire. Kain rimane per un po' ad osservarmi dormire serenamente, ma poi si alza e va nel bagno che c'è nella stanza per prendere 2 pasticche.

Cavolo... Il suo odore è troppo buono... Spero solo che non si sia accorta di niente... Mi dispiacerebbe se iniziasse ad avere paura di me proprio adesso che ci siamo ritrovati

Io dormo tranquillamente... Dopo un po' lui torna da me iniziando subito a scostare le tende e poi torna al mio letto, stendendosi vicino a me. Mi accarezza i capelli e si addormenta... Io, al suono della sveglia mi sveglio sbadigliando e scuoto dolcemente mio cugino

“Cugino, puoi rientrare al tuo dormitorio... Io adesso devo andare a lezione”  
Gli sussurro dolcemente mentre lo scuoto  
“Mmh... Sei sicura di volerci andare!? Non hai dormito molto questa notte”  
Dice sbadigliando sommessamente  
“Hai ragione, non ho dormito molto... Però non voglio saltare già un giorno di lezione.”  
Dico sospirando e prendendo la divisa in mano. Mentre mi avvio verso il bagno, sento qualcuno bussare alla porta... Sapendo già che è Rika, dico  
“Arrivo subito Rika... Il tempo di mettermi la divisa e di prendere i libri e sono pronta.”  
Dico andando poi a vestirmi... Intanto lei entra e rimane stupita nel vedere Kain

“Kain che ci fai qui!?”  
Chiede Rika in tono stupito  
“Avendo sentito il suo urlo sono venuto a controllare come stava e sono rimasto con lei tutta la notte”  
Risponde lui in tono gentile  
“Ha dormito almeno un po'!?”  
Gli chiede Ruka in tono preoccupato  
“Non molto, ma vuole andare lo stesso a lezione”

Risponde Kain in tono rassegnato... Convincermi è molto difficile. Intanto io sono ancora nel bagno, ma non mi sto vestendo... Mi sento molto male e non ho la forza di fare niente... Mi sento molto calda, mi appoggio con la schiena al muro aspettando di stare un po' meglio almeno per arrivare fino al mio letto...   
Appena mi sembra di stare un po' meglio mi alzo ed esco dal bagno andando verso il letto, in faccia sono un po' pallida e questo fa preoccupare molto Rika... Mi dirigo direttamente verso il letto e poi mi ci butto sopra

“Rika mi sa che salto lezione oggi... Non sto per niente bene”  
Dico in un sussurro  
“Ok Misaki... Non preoccuparti, pensa solo a rimetterti presto in sesto”  
Mi dice in tono molto preoccupato  
“Certo”

Dico sorridendo debolmente. Rika se ne va a lezione mentre Kain rimane con me e si prende cura di me. Sto sempre più male ogni minuto che passa. Mi sembra di essere nel bel mezzo di un incendio e di bruciare anch io.

Che cosa sta succedendo al mio corpo!? Sto praticamente bruciando... Un uovo si friggerebbe se venisse messo sopra la mia fronte. Che sia!? No... N-non può essere. Non così presto...

Cugino... Ti prego dimmi cosa mi sta succedendo”  
Lo imploro sperando di non sentire ciò che temo  
“Cuginetta...” mi accarezza dolcemente il viso sospirando “Sono sicuro che lo sia, ma non ci vuoi pensare, vero!?”  
“Si... è così...Non è che è solo un pre allarme?”  
Dico con voce un po' tremante e poi con un tono un po' speranzoso  
“Preferisco non sbilanciarmi, almeno così non ti do false speranze”  
Mentre dice tutto questo, ha un tono ed un espressione dispiaciuti. Io sospiro e mi metto a piangere... Tutte queste cose in poco tempo, mi lasciano scioccata. La mia lotta interiore, per non far prevalere la mia parte di vampira inizia...  
Se voglio vincere questa battaglia, devo “combattere” con tutta me stessa. Altrimenti addio vita da umana. Almeno qualche altro giorno da umana, lo voglio passare. Diventando una vampira poi, dovrò cambiare tutte le mie abitudini, dire addio alle mie amiche... Non sono ancora pronta per tutto questo.  
Pian piano riesco a mandare a cuccia, quella parte di me, quindi inizio anche a sentirmi meglio. Sospiro di sollievo, anche se so che prima o poi prevarrà. Sospiro di sollievo appena inizio a sentirmi meglio. Sorrido a Kain prendendo una sua mano e l'appoggio sulla mia fronte, cosicchè capisca che la febbre ha iniziato a scendere.  
“Stai meglio cuginetta?”  
Mi chiede sentendomi sospirare di sollievo.  
“Si... Per adesso sono riuscita a mandare a cuccia la mia parte da vampira... Non sono ancora pronta per diventare una di voi. Voglio assaporarmi ancora qualche giorno da umana”  
Sorrido dolcemente  
“Ti capisco... Ma non tenerla troppo a bada... Potresti peggiorare le cose così”  
Dice, evidentemente preoccupato per me  
“Va bene. Solo qualche giorno per accettare questa cosa e per rimanere ancora un po' con le mie amiche... Perchè immagino che poi dovrò trasferirmialla Night Class, giusto!?”  
Chiedo in tono calmo e basso  
“Non necessariamente... Puoi rimanere alla Day Class, se riuscirai a controllarti.”  
Mi osserva cercando di capire i miei pensieri  
“Io... Non sono sicura di quanto auto-controllo avrò... Ho paura di non averne...”  
Dico in tono preoccupato  
“Se ti accorgessi di non averne, vai subito a parlare con il preside... E quamdo la lasci prevalere, diventando quindi una vampira, vai a farti dare le pasticche.”  
Dice osservandomi  
“Pasticche!? Usate quelle per soddisfare la vostra sete?”  
Chiedo osservandolo un po' stupito  
“Si... Non sono come il sangue vero e proprio, ma qui è vietato bere il sangue degli umani e dobbiamo prendere quelle”  
Dice sospirando evidentemente contrario a questa cosa.  
“Beh immagino che sia difficile per voi... è meglio il sangue umano, vero!?”  
Chiedo curiosa... In fondo devo iniziare a sapere qualcosa sulla mia nuova vita.  
“Difficile un po' lo è... Perchè se abbiamo sete e magari sentiamo odore di sangue, difficilmente riusciamo a reprimere il nostro istinto animale”  
Mi spiega gentilmente  
“E dimmi una cosa, sinceramente, il mio odore è buono?”  
Gli chiedo un po' imbarazzata... Non so perchè ma mi imbarazza chiederglielo. Dopotutto sono sempre stata una ragazza timida.  
“In tutta sincerità!? Si...”  
Dice osservandomi con quei suoi stupendi occhi marroncini  
“Ti ringrazio per essere stato sincero con me”  
Sorrido prendendo una sua mano tra le mie  
“Di niente... Me l'hai chiesto tu di essere sincero xd”  
Kain sorride, poi inizia a sbadigliare. Mi alzo andando alla finestra, mentre lui si stende sul mio letto chiedendomi di poter rimanere a dormire qui, visto che fuori il sole è alto nel cielo... Acconsento andando a sedermi sul divano, gli auguro una buona notte, mentre lui chiude gli occhi addormentandosi. Non sapendo che fare, prendo il mio i-pod e lo imposto su riproduzione casuale. Guarda caso la prima canzone che esce, è Animal I have become... Sospiro

Perchè proprio questa canzone!? Non farà altro che farmi pensare a ciò che diventerò...  
Sospiro nuovamente e mi stendo sul divano chiudendo gli occhi, lasciando però quella canzone... Non so perchè, ma anche se so che mi farà pensare a quello, la voglio ascoltare lo stesso... Forse così inizierò ad accettare la dura realtà. Mi sistemo bene, il cuscino sotto la testa, poi mi alzo andando a prenderne un altro. Torno al divano e mi ci stendo nuovamente sopra stringendo al petto il secondo cuscino che ho preso... Mi metto le cuffie nelle orecchie e chiudo gli occhi esitando un attimo prima di schiacciare play. Alla fine premo quel benedetto bottone e mi rinchiudo in me stessa. Non mi interessa di ciò che mi possa succedere intorno, mi immergo completamente nell'ascoltare quella canzone.

 

“ I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself”

Appena inizia la canzone, stringo più forte a me il cuscino... Stringerlo, non so come, ma mi calma un po'...

Come sarà la vita da vampira!? Un inferno, esattamente come cita la canzone!? Ho paura... Paura di come sarà la mia vita una volta che lascerò prevalere la vampira che c'è in me... Paura di non saper controllarmi, ed attaccare o bere il sangue delle persone a me più care...

Pensando a questo, una lacrima mi riga il viso...

“So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal”

Diventerò sul serio un animale? Una bestia, che in caso sia assetata, attaccherebbe la gente!? Spero di no... In fondo Kain mi ha detto che ci sono le pasticche da prendere... Almeno spero che funzionino. Vabbeh loro ormai ci sono abituati, ma io che non lo sono... Il mio corpo, le accetterà!? E se non le accetterà, cosa dovrò fare!? Troppe domande che necessitano una risposta...Ma sono vermente sicura di volerla la risposta? Non del tutto... Ho paura di scoprirla.

Scuoto la testa per smettere di pensare a questo... Continuo ad ascoltare, iperterrita la canzone, anche se mi fa nascere sempre più domande nella testa...

“I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself”

Sarà veramente un incubo, ciò che vivrò e ciò che sto vivendo adesso? Di sicuro non è un incubo... è tutto così reale...

“So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal”

Non sarò davvero, più la stessa di adesso? Certo, dovrò vivere nelle tenebre, ma dopotutto, è questo il prezo ch devo pagare...

“Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this animal

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)”

Appena la canzone finisce, riapro gli occhi... mi metto a sedere sul divano e spengo l'i-pod. Ho bisogno di andare a farmi una doccia, per scrollarmi di dosso tutti quei pensieri e quelle domande che durante l'intera durata della canzone mi hanno assillata. Mi alzo, lasciando sul divano, i-pod e cuscino, mi avvio al bagno e do un'occhiata veloce a mio cugino... Sta ancora dormendo beatamente. Entro in bagno senza fare il minimo rumore, mi tolgo i vestiti e poi entro nella doccia... Spero che non senta il rumore dell'acqua che scorre, ma soprattutto che non si svegli a causa mia... Rimango sotto il getto d'acqua per un po' poi finalmente esco, mi avvolgo nell'accappatoio e rimango ancora un po' lì... Dopo un po' mi alzo, mi rivesto ed esco dal bagno... Torno a sedermi sul divano e mi addormento. Non avendo dormito tutta la notte, sono stanchissima.

Quando ormai è quasi sera, Kain si sveglia. Si alza dal mio letto e mi cerca, trovandomi addormentata sul divano, decide di svegliarmi, scuotendomi leggermente...

“Mmmh!?”  
Mugolo nel sonno, sentendo che qualcuno mi scuote per svegliarmi.  
“Ehi sveglia bella addormentata, se no rischi di passare mla notte in bianco anche oggi”  
Mi sussurra ridacchiando  
“Ma ieri non era per questo motivo u.u e poi parli te, che è da questa mattina che dormi”  
Gli faccio una pernacchia ridendo  
“Sai... Come per te è normale dormire tutta la notte, per me è normale dormire tutto il giorno... E presto lo diventerà anche per te...”  
Mi dice in tono grave e serio  
“Ehi... Guarda che sto solo scherzando... Scusa...”  
Mentre dico questo, lo osservo e mi alzo  
“Bene... Adesso però devo rientrare al mio dormitorio per prendere i libri e poi andare a lezione...”

 

Dice sorridendo ed andando alla porta. Io annuisco e lo accompagno, augurandogli poi buone lezioni... Appena lui se ne va, aspetto un po' in camera e poi esco pure io, invece che rimettermi a letto, per cercare Rika e rassicurarla. Proprio come penso, la trovo all'entrata del Dormitorio Luna che tiene a bada quelle oche. Rika vedendomi, sospira di sollievo e mi sorride. Mi fa cenno che avremmo parlato dopo ed io sorrido annuendo. Vado ad appoggiarmi al mio solito e fido albero, osservando il passaggio degli alunni della Night Class. Appena tutti gli alunni se ne sono andati, Rika mi raggiunge sorridendo.

“Stai meglio a quanto vedo... Ne sono contenta”  
Sorride abbracciandomi  
“Si... Dopo aver passato una notte e buona parte della mattina da inferno, sto meglio”  
Sorrido gentilmente ricambiando l'abbraccio  
“Ma cosa ti era successo!? Kain mi ha detto che ti ha sentito urlare”  
Mi chiede, tornando ad usare un tono preoccupato...  
“Ho urlato dopo essermi risvegliata da un incubo sul mio passato. Non volevo farlo... Poi sono stata male perchè... La vampira che “dorme” in me si stava agitando, volendo prevalere sulla me umana”  
Dico sopsirando  
“Quindi il momento ormai è vicino... Ti starò accanto in ogni momento. Lo so che è una lotta dura, ci sono passata anch io...”  
Mi mette una mano sulla spalla capendo perfettamente il mio stato d'animo  
“Già. Purtroppo si... Grazie mille. Non so come farei senza di te”  
Sospiro nuovamente, per me è molto importante  
“Di niente... Sappi che ci sono sempre per te”

Sorrido ringraziandola nuovamente, dopo un po' mi stacco da lei e sbadigliando, la saluto tornandomene poi nella mia stanza. Appena vi arrivo, mi butto sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi. Nonostante io abbia sonno, qualcosa mi tiene sveglia... Forse un pensiero. Finalmente dopo alcuni minuti riesco ad addormentarmi e dormo tranquillamente. Ichijou, da quando sono arrivata è “ossessionato” da me. Quella sera, decide di saltare le lezioni, facendo finta di stare male e viene nella mia stanza... Entra dalla finestra senza fare alcun rumore, ma si dimentica di richiuderla, quindi io avverto il freddo che entra... Quando inizio a sentire freddo, mi sveglio di colpo. Mi accorgo che la finestra è aperta e la trovo come una cosa strana, sono sicura di averla chiusa la finestra prima di andare a dormire... Controvoglia mi alzo andando a chiuderla. Mentre la chiudo, sento un fruscio vicino a me e mi giro immediatamente allarmata. Visto che è notte, non riesco a vedere più di tanto, ma quando la persona, passa vicino alla finestra, sotto un raggio di luna, riesco a scorgere una divisa bianca.

 

Chi è!? Sicuramente è della Night Class, la divisa che indossa lo conferma... Ho paura, non so chi sia ne che cosa vuole da me... Spero almeno che non mi faccia del male.

 

Rimango impietrita... Non so che fare... Sono sicura che non è mio cugino... Non voglio urlare, magari non ha nemmeno cattive intenzioni... Ma chi può saperlo!? Mi guardo attorno cercando di capire dove sia finito... Ad un tratto mi ritrovo davanti un paio di occhi verdi. Mi spavento, facendo pure qualche passo indietro... Lui è il primo a rompere il ghiaccio.

“Scusa se ti ho spaventata... Non era mia intenzione”  
Dice osservandomi con quei suoi bellissimi occhi verdi  
“F-fa niente, tranquillo...”  
Rispondo perdendomi nella profondità dei suoi occhi, con un'espressione ancora un po' perplessa  
“Tranquilla non ti faccio niente...”  
Sorride cercando di tranquillizzarmi un po'  
“Ok... Ma chi sei!?”  
Chiedo, riuscendo un po' a tranquillizzarmi.  
“Ichijou Takuma della Night Class”

Dice dolcemente avvicinandosi di qualche passo a me... Il mio cuore inizia a battere all'impazzata.

È troppo vicino... Ed è anche molto carino. Ma che mi viene in mente? A cosa mi metto a pensare in un momento simile con nella stanza un vampiro!? Non ho paura di lui, però meglio sempre essere in guardia, anche se sembra un angioletto.

“Ma visto che sei un alunno della Night Class, non dovresti essere a lezione?”  
Chiedo un po' imbarazzata... Un po' la odio sta cosa, perchè non fa aprire il mio cuore a molte persone  
“Si dovrei, ma non ne ho voglia... Mi sono finto ammalato”  
Sorride con un espressione d'angioletto  
“Ma bravo... Non si marina lezione, facendo pure finta di essere ammalato, furbetto che non sei altro”  
Scoppio a ridere vedendo la sua espressione e poi gli faccio una pernacchia  
“Furbetto io!? Nah... Sono il re dei furbi u.u e poi se è per venire a trovar te, ci vengo più che volentieri”  
Sul volto appare uno sguardo furbetto  
“C-così mi metti in imbarazzo...”  
Dico diventando rossa in faccia.. Giro la testa dall'altra parte, così che non se ne accorga.  
“Ehi... Sei timida vero!?”  
Mi chiede in tono gentile, posandomi una mano sulla guancia, per girarmi la faccia.  
“Si... Anche troppo a volte”

 

Lo lascio fare... Quel dolce e freddo tocco, mi trasmette calma e sicurezza. Gli lascio girarmi la testa, ma tengo lo sguardo basso... Non so perchè, ma non riesco a guardarlo in faccia, guardare quei occhi verdi, che tanto mi affascinano e mi attirano.

 

Non è che mi sto innamorando di lui!? E se fosse così, lui ricambia!? Non so... Forse non dovrei saltare a conclusioni affrettate subito. Certo, ha detto che viene volentieri a trovarmi, ma se fosse solo una scusa per non andare a lezione!?No non può essere, se no se ne sarebbe rimasto nel suo dormitorio... Come dovrei interpretare questo suo compotamento!?

 

Mentre nella mia mente si affollano queste domande, lui si avvicina ancor di più a me e mi posa un bacio veloce sulla guancia. Io divento ancora più rossa... Alzo lo sguardo verso la finestra, accorgendomi che per lui si è fatto un po' tardi. Ormai il sole sta iniziando a sorgere.

 

“Non che voglio mandarti via, ma il sole sta iniziando a sorgere... Dovresti rientrare in dormitorio, no!?”  
Chiedo, anche se sinceramente non mi dispiacerebbe se restasse ancora un po'  
“Uff hai ragione... Però non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto restare qui con te ancora un po'”  
Sospira avviandosi controvoglia verso la porta  
“Su ci vedremo ben... Mica è un addio questo”  
Sorrido accarezzandogli dolcemente per un attimo la guancia  
“Beh, allora ci vediamo stasera ai cancelli... Guarda che ci conto”  
Sorride dolcemente salutandomi  
“Va bene, ci sarò non temere”

 

Sorrido e poi lo accompagno fino all'uscita del dormitorio Sole... Rimango sulla soglia, finchè non sparisce dalla mia vista, poi rientro in camera ripensando a ciò che è successo prima. Mi siedo sul letto, aspettando un po' a vestirmi, poi mi alzo, prendo la divisa e la indosso. Penso già alla sera e spero che la giornata passi in fretta.

 

Sono stata molto bene con Ichijou, e credo che la stessa cosa valga per lui... è molto carino e gentile. Non vedogià l'ora che sia questa sera, anche se potrò vederlo solo per qualche frazione di secondo... Forse potrei anche chiedere al preside di diventare anch io una guardian... Almeno potrei vederlo di più. Mah... Vedremo...

Appena sono pronta, esco fischiettando felice, dalla mia camera ed entro quasi furtivamente in quella di Rika e Yuuki per svegliare Rika... Devo assolutamente chiederle una cosa. Vado verso il suo letto senza fare rumore, ed inizio a scuoterla dolcemente... Lei mugugnando apre gli occhi ancora assonnata.

“Misaki!? Che ci fai qui così presto?”  
i chiede sussurrando con una voce molto assonnata  
“Scusa se ti ho svegliata così presto, ma avrei una cosa importante da chiederti”  
Le sussurro gentilmente, per non svegliare Yuuki  
“Va bene... Mi vesto ed usciamo a parlare va...”  
Dice alzandosi e sbadigliando ancora  
“Ti aspetto nella mia camera”

 

Dico poco prima di uscire... Esco ed entro nella mia stanza, andando a sedermi sul letto. Poco dopo lei entra e chiude la porta dietro di se, venendo a sedersi vicino a me, sul letto.

“Allora dimmi... Cosa c'è di così importante?”  
Mi chiede con un sorriso sulle labbra  
“Beh... Ecco io... Volevo chiederti una cosa... Secondo te, posso diventare anch io una guardian!?”  
Dico grattandomi la testa un po' imbarazzata... Ma non per la domanda in se, ma al ricordo del perchè di questa mia scelta  
“Basta andare a chiedere al preside ma sono sicura che ti darà il permesso ^^ ma dimmi, come mai vuoi diventarlo!?”  
Mi chiede con un sorriso furbetto, facendomi l'occhiolino  
“Non c'è un motivo particolare...”  
Rispondo cercando di non arrossire mentre dentro di me penso

 

In realtà un motivo c'è... Lui... Ma mi vergogno a dirlo... In fondo ci conosciamo da poco... Come posso essere sicura se ciò che provo per lui è vero amore o è solo una cotta!?

“Ne sei proprio sicura!? Non è che dietro al motivo, c'è un ragazzo!?”  
Dice stuzzicandomi  
“Un ragazzo!? Nono...”  
Cerco di essere convincente, ma non sono sicura di riuscirci  
“Uhuh non negare... Prima eri così felice e piena di energie... Sputa il rospo... Chi è!?”  
Mi da delle leggere gomitate nel fianco  
“Nessuno ti dico u.u... Cambiamo argomento...”  
Dico arrossendo  
“Non me la racconti giusta. Ma tanto prima o poi lo scoprirò”  
Fa una risata un po' malefica

 

Si è vero... Forse dovrei dirlelo... Ma se mi dicesse che non dovrei stargli vicino!? Ho paura di questo... Io sto bene con lui. Se fossi completamente un'umana potrei anche capirlo che dovrei stargli lontana, ma sono pur sempre mezza vampira e ormai manca poco prima che lo sarò del tutto...

 

“Eh già, lo scoprirai... Vabbeh, passando ad altro, che ne dici di accompagnarmi a chiedere al preside se posso diventare anch io guardian?”  
Dico cambiando radicalmente discorso  
“Non vuoi proprio dirmelo eh!? Comunque si ti accompagno”

Mette il broncio ma poi sorride prendendomi per mano... Ci avviamo verso l'ufficio del preside, ed una volta lì, Rika apre la porta come al solito, senza bussare... Entriamo nella stanza e troviamo il preside seduto alla sua scrivania, che legge varie scartoffie. Appena ci vede entrare, alza lo sguardo verso di noi e sorride.

“Salve ragazze! Qual buonvento vi porta qui?”  
Chiede il preside alzandosi e venendo ad abbracciare tutte e due  
“Buongiorno preside... Ecco... Io vorrei chiederle una cosa”  
Dico osservando un punto indefinito della stanza...  
“Ma certo Misaki dimmi pure...”  
Sorride  
“Ecco io... Mi stavo chiedendo... Se potrei diventare una guardian per favore”  
Dico passando a guardare il preside... Spero vivamente che mi dia il permesso  
“Sei sicura di volerlo diventare!? È molto impegnativo e stancante... Sei sicura di essere all'altezza?”  
Mi domanda, il preside, diventando molto serio  
“Si... So perfettamente il lavoro che c'è da svolgere, mi può dare un periodo di prova se vuole...”  
Dico gentilmente sorridendo  
“Va bene... Allora ti do un mese di prova... Mi raccomando, impegnati al massimo”  
Mi dice alzandosi per andare a prendere la fascia da guardian e l'arma  
“Certo preside non si preoccupi”

Rispondo cordialmente... Dopo un attimo lui torna verso me e mi consegna la fascia ed un coltello con delle fascie per poterlo attaccare al braccio o alla gamba a piacimento. Osservo per un momento il coltello... Poi uso le cinghie e me lo metto alla coscia destra. Mi chiedo come funzioni, ma Rika mi risponde senza che io formuli la domanda.

“è come la mia arma... Quando sei in pericolo, si trasforma in spada”  
Mi spiega sorridendomi  
“Ah ok ^^... Beh grazie preside”

 

Dico avviandomi poi verso la porta... Si è fatto tardi e quindi rischiamo di arrivare tardi a lezione. Fortunatamente mi sono presa dietro i libri che servono per oggi... Il preside ci saluta e poi andiamo direttamente in classe. Ci sediamo come al solito, vicino a Yuuki, mentre aspettiamo che arrivi il prof, ripongo con cura la fascia nella tasca della divisa. Appena il professore entra, le lezioni iniziano ed io prendo appunti anche se il mio pensiero è costantemente da un'altra parte.

 

Chissà come sta... A quest'ora starà sicuramente dormendo. Magari mi sta sognando... Ma cosa vado a pensare!? Mi sto veramente innamorando di lui... Ma adesso devo concentrarmi, ho tutto il tempo di pensare a lui dopo.

 

Torno a concentrarmi sulle lezioni, ed appena finiscono, mi alzo dal mio posto e insieme a Yuuki e Rika, vado in camera a poggiare i libri... Non abbiamo molto tempo prima di dover iniziare il nostro lavoro, quindi ci sbrighiamo e raggiungiamo subito i cancelli del dormitorio Luna. Iniziamo subito a tenere a bada le oche che, purtroppo per noi, sono già tante... Ad un tratto, iniziano a fare, come sempre, gridolini quindi capiamo che i portoni si stanno aprendo. Gli alunni della Night Class escono ed io faccio un po' di fatica a trattenere le oche mma me la cavo abbastanza bene... Mentre sono intenta a tenerle a bada, sento qualcuno che si ferma dietro di me e mi sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio. Riconosco subito la voce di Ichijou.

 

“Ehi Misaki”  
Mi sussurra Ichijou all'orecchio  
“Ciao Ichijou”  
Sorrido dolcemente, girandomi verso lui, ignorando gli sguardi assassini delle oche  
“Come stai? Vedo con piacere che sei diventata una Guardian ^^ chissà, magari ci vedremo di più così”  
Mi sorride abbracciandomi  
“Bene grazie tu? Beh lo fatto proprio per questo”  
Sussurro a malapena, arrossendo  
“Benissimo adesso... Ma che furbetta che sei”  
Ridacchia accarezzandomi per un attimo il volto  
“Beh... è la verità xd”

A mio dispiacere, lui si stacca prima di far incavolare Zero, si scusa con me e raggiunge gli altri per andare a lezione... Io rimango lì ferma ad osservarlo andarsene mentre anche tutte le oche se ne tornano alle loro stanze. Appena sparisce dalla mia vista, mi giro verso Rika che mi guarda con un'aria furba.

“E così, non c'era di mezzo un ragazzo, vero!?”  
Ridacchia avvicinandosi a me  
“E va bene... Lo ammetto... Si”  
Sospiro diventando nuovamente rossa  
“Visto!? Te l'avevo detto che l'avrei scoperto”

Fa nuovamente una risata malefica. Io mi limito ad annuire e poi andiamo tutti a fare la ronda... Spesso passo davanti all'aula dove Ichijou ed i suoi compagni fanno lezione e mi fermo qualche minuto ad osservare dentro... Però poi ritorno subito al mio lavoro. Appena hanno pausa, Ichijou esce di corsa dall'aula per venire a cercarmi ed appena mi trova, mi viene incontro abbracciandomi da dietro e mi da un bacio sulla guancia.

 

“Ci rivediamo nuovamente mia adorata Guardian”  
Sorride dolcemente stringendomi a se  
“A quanto pare si ^^... Non sai quanto mi sei mancato”  
Sorrido a mia volta poggiando la testa al suo petto... Mi è mancato davvero molto...  
“Anche tu mi sei mancata”

 

Dice avvicinando lentamente le sue labbra alle mie, baciandomi. Mi stringo a lui, ricambiando il bacio, senza il timore che mi possa mordere... Mi fido ciecamente di lui ed anche se lo facesse, non lo fermerei di certo. Continuiamo a baciarci per un po' ed a un tratto, mi stacco per riprendere il fiato... Lo guardo con uno sguardo dolce rimanendo ancora abbracciata a lui. Se fosse per me, rimarrei per sempre così, tra le sue braccia forti che mi trasmettono dolcezza amore e protezione.

 

Ogni volta che sto con lui, sto bene, non vorrei mai che se ne vada. Vorrei rimanere ore ed ore abbracciata a lui, tra le sue braccia che sembrano volermi proteggere da qualcosa. Ore ed ore, ad ascoltare la sua magnifica voce cristallina, che per le mie orecchie è quasi una melodia. A osservare quei suoi stupendi occhi verdi, in cui ogni volta mi perdo. Baciare quelle sue stupende labbra soffici. Ma so benissimo che tra un po' dovremmo salutarci di nuovo. Dovrà tornare a lezione...

Mi ritrovo inconsapevolmente a sospirare... Lui si accorge del mio sospiro e mi sussurra

“C'è qualcosa che non va!?”  
Mi chiede con voce dolce  
“Nono tranquillo, tutto ok... Solo che dopo non voglio che torni a lezione”  
Dico stringendomi a lui ed alzandomi leggermente in punta di piedi per baciarlo nuovamente  
“Ah è così!? Non vuoi lasciarmi andare... Nemmeno io vorrei andarmene sai!?”  
Ricambia il bacio anche se fa attenzione a non mordermi questa volta  
“Sai... Sto proprio bene con te... Credo che mi sto... Innamorando di te”  
Gli confesso, rossa come un peperone in faccia... Odio veramente questa parte di me...  
“Anch io sto bene con te Misaki... Sinceramente, anche se non so bene cosa si provi quando si è innamorati, credo proprio di esserlo anch io”

Mi stringe più forte a se come a non volermi lasciar andare... Ad un tratto, sento come abbassa il suo volto verso il mio collo. Io mi irrigidisco un po' capendo ciò che vuole fare... Alzo una mano e la appoggio sulla sua testa, attendendo che faccia o dica qualcosa... Inizia a leccarmi il collo, ho una leggera paura, ma lo lascio fare... Dopo un attimo si stacca.

“S-scusa Misaki...”  
Dice staccandosi a forza dal mio collo senza guardarmi in faccia  
“Ehi... Non fare così... è tutto ok”  
Gli dico posandogli una mano sulla guancia e girandogli il viso, dolcemente, verso di me  
“Ma ti stavo per mordere...”  
Dice guardandomi con gli occhi rossi  
“Ascoltami... Non ho paura se mi mordi... Mi fido di te”  
Continuo ad accarezzargli la guancia mostrandogli di non aver per niente paura  
“I-io scusa...”

Si limita a dire, prima di andarsene verso l'edificio delle lezioni... Appena arriva in classe, la campanella suona e lui si affretta a sciogliere una pasticca nel bicchiere pieno d'acqua che ha davanti a se.

 

Mi dispiace Misaki... Non me lo sarei perdonato se ti avessi fatto del male... Anche se tu non hai paura e mi lasceresti tranquillamente, io non ce la faccio... L'odore del tuo sangue è troppo buono...

Sospira e poi si concentra sulle lezioni... Intanto io rimango lì imbambolata per un po'... Ripercorrendo quello che è appena successo penso toccandomi le labbra

 

Mi ha veramente baciata!? Questo vuol dire che anche lui prova qualcosa per me!? Sono così confusa... Io lo amo veramente... Ed anche lui a quanto pare ricambia... Ne sono molto felice

 

Torno a fare il mio lavoro con un sorriso sulle labbra... Sono troppo felice.

Mentre faccio l'ultimo giro di ronda, prima di andare a godermi qualche ora di buon sonno prima delle lezioni, inizio a stare nuovamente male... Inizia a girarmi la testa, quindi mi vado ad appoggiare ad un albero in attesa che il capogiro passi. Appena sento di stare un po' meglio, mi avvio direttamente in stanza. Non sono del tutto sicura di riuscire a completare il giro. Appena arrivo in camera mia, mi stendo sotto le coperte senza nemmeno cambiarmi. Dormo un sonno tranquillo ed appena suona la sveglia mi sveglio come al solito. Tranquillamente mi alzo e vado in bagno ad osservarmi allo specchio. Sono un pochino pallida, ma per il resto mi sento bene.

 

Magari era solo perchè ero stanca e necessitavo di un po' di riposo... Mah... Vedrò stanotte se si ripete...

 

Mentre sono immersa nei miei pensieri, la porta della stanza si apre senza che qualcuno abbia bussato, o almeno credo, allora torno di là e vedo Rika seduta sul mio letto. Vedendo che è Rika un sospiro di sollievo. Prendo i libri sorridendo e poi la prendo per mano uscendo dalla stanza e dopo averla chiusa, ci avviamo verso l'aula dove abbiamo lezione. Come il giorno prima andiamo a sederci vicino a Yuuki. Quando il prof entra, apro il libro di biologia anche se non sto attenta perchè tanto l'avevo fatto l'anno prima quel programma. Mi metto a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Il tempo oggi non è dei migliori, è nuvoloso e minaccia pioggia. Ho sempre odiato la pioggia... Mi dava sempre una tristezza unica. Verso la fine di quell'ora, inizia a piovere ee mi metto a fissare quelle gocce che lentamente bagnano il davanzale e la finestra. Quando suona la campanella, metto via il libro di biologia e prendo fuori quello di francese insieme al quaderno. Per una volta, mi concentro, in fondo sono molto indietro rispetto a tutti gli altri. Anche se Rika mi da una mano, lo stesso sono indietro... Io non l'ho mai fatto francese. Dopo l'ora di francese abbiamo un po' di pausa e vorrei approfittarne per uscire, ma visto che piove, non mi conviene... Rika vedendomi strana si avvicina a me preoccupata.

 

“Ehi Misaki, c'è qualcosa che non va?”  
Mi chiede raggiungendomi vicino alla finestra, dove mi sono appoggiata  
“Nono, va tutto bene. Sono solo un po' stanca”  
Le rispondo dolcemente con un sorriso  
“Ti ha massacrato ieri sera il lavoro!? Mi dispiace molto”  
Mi posa una mano sulla spalla  
“Beh non è stata proprio una passeggiata... Ma con tu sai chi, è passata velocemente”  
Dico osservando fuori diventando rossa in faccia  
“Ah ha! Dopo voglio sapere tutti i particolari”  
Ride osservandomi  
“Va bene”

Rispondo sospirando... Fortunatamente il suono della campanella mi salva, quindi torniamo a posto e ci concentriamo sulle lezioni. Ad un tratto, inspiegabilmente mi ritorna il capogiro. Per cui incrocio le braccia sul banco e vi ci appoggio sopra la testa aspettando che mi passi. Ma stranamente questa volta non mi passa tanto facilmente.

 

“Misaki, che hai? È impossibile che non hai niente adesso”  
Mi chiede Rika preoccupata, scuotendomi leggermente  
“Ho solo un capogiro... Mi passerà presto, spero”  
Sussurro  
“è meglio se vai in infermeria oppure nella tua stanza mi sa...”  
“Si hai ragione” Annuisco leggermente poi alzo la testa e la mano “Professore, non mi sento molto bene, potrei andare in infermeria?”

Il professore gentilmente mi da il permesso ed io chiedo a Rika di accompagnarmi... Mi alzo con lentezza dal mio posto e la stessa cosa fa Rika, poi usciamo dall'aula. Invece che dirigerci in infermeria mi dirigo verso la mia stanza. Appena vi arriviamo, mi vado a stendere sul letto sospirando. So benissimo cosa significano quei giri di testa... Sospiro posandomi una mano sulla fronte e mi sento calda.

 

Allora il momento è giunto... Ormai non posso più aspettare... Devo farla prevalere. Almeno mi sono potuta godere altri due giorni da umana. Ne sono contenta.Spero almeno di poter rimanere Guardian dopo che sarò vampira a tutti gli effetti...

 

Chiudo gli occhi attendendo quel momento fatidico. Intanto Rika mi osserva sempre più preoccupata... In un sussurro le chiedo

 

“Ascoltami Rika... Lo so che per loro è un po' problematico uscire di giorno, ma potresti andare a chiamare Kain e Ichijou!?”  
Sussurro debolmente  
“Va bene... Ti lascio qui un paio di pasticche nel caso non dovessi sentirti affatto bene mentre sono via”  
Dice tirando fuori dalla tasca della divisa, una scatoletta e mi appoggia le pasticche sul comodino  
“Grazie mille Rika”

 

Lei rimette a posto la scatoletta, poi esce dalla stanza e dal dormitorio, iniziando a correre verso il dormitorio Luna. Ha capito cosa mi sta succedendo quindi, prima arriva da loro, meglio è. Appena arriva al dormitorio Luna prende un attimo di fiato e poi entra nel dormitorio... A quell'ora nessuno dei vampiri è sveglio, perciò sale indisturbata verso le stanze. Non ricorda esattamente quali siano le stanze giuste essendoci stata solo una volta da quando fa la guardian ma per fortuna, la prima in cui guarda è giusta. Quella di Kain e Aidou. Lentamente apre la porta e senza fare il minimo rumore si avvicina al letto dove riposa Kain. Lo scuote leggermente.

“Kain...”  
Sussurra Rika all'orecchio di mio cugino  
“Rika!? Che ci fai qui!?”  
Chiede Kain, riconoscendo la voce di Rika  
“Misaki sta male e mi ha chiesto di venire a chiamarti... Scusa se ti ho svegliato però ci tiene che tu sia lì con lei...”  
Sussurra nuovamente, nuovamente preoccupata per me  
“Va bene tranquilla... Tu vai a chiamare Ichijou mentre mi cambio... Immagino che ti abbia chiesto di chiamare anche lui no!?”  
Chiede iniziando ad alzarsi dal letto e prendendo la sua divisa  
“Esatto... Ma qual'è la sua stanza?”  
Chiede Rika avviandosi verso la porta  
“La 2° porta dopo questa... Vi aspetto qui nel corridoio appena ho finito di vestirmi”

Annuisce e poi esce dalla stanza entrando in quella che le ha detto Kain... Fa la stessa cosa con Ichijou, quindi esce nel corridoio e poco dopo esce pure Kain, dalla sua camera. Appena li raggiunge pure Ichijou, escono dal dormitorio e molto velocemente entrano in quello Sole... Per fortuna a quell'ora tutte le oche sono a lezione quindi non rompono le scatole... Appena arrivano alla mia stanza, mi vedono agonizzante sul letto. Rika un po' si spaventa a vedermi in questo stato... Si appoggia al muro mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca, mentre Kain e Ichijou raggiungono subito il letto dove sono distesa. Ichijou si siede vicino a me abbracciandomi per darmi almeno un po' di sollievo da quel calore. Quando sento il corpo freddo di Ichijou a contatto con il mio, inizio ad avere i brividi... Non so cosa mi prende. Ichijou osserva per un attimo Kain e lui capisce tutto. Esce velocemente dalla stanza e va al dormitorio Luna... Va nella stanza di Kaname e lo sveglia facendosi dare un po' del suo sangue... Prima di andarsene gli spiega il perchè e poi facendo un leggero inchino se ne va... Torna nella mia stanza, dove io intanto sono peggiorata e mi da il sangue di Kaname... Lo bevo ed inizio a sentirmi meglio. Quando sto del tutto bene, mi appoggio con la testa al cuscino e mi addormento. Ichijou tira un sospiro di sollievo accarezzandomi la fronte poi sussurra.

 

“L'ha passata per fortuna...Adesso ha bisogno di riposare”  
Sussurra Ichijou per non svegliarmi  
“Si per fortuna... Io adesso però devo tornare a lezione. Non potreste rimanere voi con lei? Almeno saprete aiutarla di più voi che io...”  
Dice Rika riprendendosi  
“Ma certo rimango io qui con lei finchè non si risveglia... Vai tranquilla ^^”

Risponde gentilmente Ichijou sorridendole. Rika esce, un po' rassicurata, anche se durante le lezioni non riesce a concentrarsi. Ichijou e Kain rimangono tutta la giornata con lei a sorvegliarla un po' a turno, in modo che almeno un pochino si possano riposare. Io dormo tranquillamente e quando mi sveglio, trovo vicino a me Ichijou che dorme. Lo osservo con sguardo dolce poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia, poi mi alzo e vado in bagno. Mio cugino mi osserva stando attento ad ogni mio movimento. Me ne vado al bagno, mi lavo un po' la faccia e guardandomi allo specchio, mi scappa quasi un urlo. I miei capelli si sono allungati e sembro molto diversa.

Allora questo è uno dei vari cambiamenti... Dovrò iniziare ad abituarmi. Ma ci riuscirò mai!? Spero solo di avere un buon auto-controllo. Non voglio dover andarmene già adesso dalla Day Class... Potrei vedere Rika solo poche volte e non mi va... Mi è troppo simpatica e poi come ce la fa lei ce la posso fare anch io... Si ce la farò, costi quel che costi...

Dopo un attimo ritorno in camerae sorrido a mio cugino. Ichijou sta ancora dormendo, quindi per non svegliarlo, vado a sedermi vicino a Kain. Lui mi abbraccia iniziando dolcemente ad accarezzarmi i capelli.

 

“Allora cuginetta, come ti senti?”  
Dice con un sorriso accarezzandomi i capelli  
“Bene... è una cosa un po' strana adesso, vedere tutto più chiaro, limpido... Comunque vi ringrazio per essere rimasti con me tutto il tempo”  
Sorrido appoggiando la mia testa sul suo petto  
“Beh, non volevamo lasciarti da sola in un momento così delicato...”

Mentre io e mio cugino parliamo, Ichijou pian piano si sveglia e si stiracchia. Vedendomi vicino a Kain sorride dolcemente e ci raggiunge. Si siede vicino a me abbracciandomi stretta a se. Come al solito, divento un po' rossa, ma sorrido dolcemente appoggiandomi, questa volta, al suo petto. Dopo un po' guardo l'orologio e mi alzo in piedi. È l'ora di cominciare il mio lavoro

 

“Misaki, dove vuoi andare?”  
Mi chiede Ichijou con uno sguardo interrogativo  
“A fare il mio lavoro... Ormai è ora...”  
Dico prendendo, nel frattempo, la fascia da guardian  
“Prima non è meglio se vai dal preside a farti dare le pasticche!?”  
Continua, cercando di farmi ragionare un attimo  
“Hai ragione... Vabbeh vado prima dal preside allora...”  
Dico andando alla porta  
“Aspetta... Vengo con te.”  
Afferma Ichijou alzandosi a sua volta  
“Ma non devi andare a lezione tu?”  
Chiedo in tono dolce  
“Si ma non mi fido a lasciarti da sola adesso che ti sei appena trasformata, almeno il primo giorno no.”  
Sorride avvicinandosi a me  
“Va bene... Con questo vorresti pure dire che non dovrei andare a fare il mio lavoro?”  
Chiedo rimanendo ferma, lo lascio avvicinarsi tranquillamente. Intanto la porta si apre e qualcuno mi “plana” addosso abbracciandomi  
“Ovvio che oggi non ci vieni u.u sei assolta dai tuoi doveri per oggi. Rimani pure qui tranquilla”  
Dice Rikastaccandosi poi da me con un sorriso  
“Va bene... Mi volete proprio tenere a riposo...”  
Sospiro rassegnata  
“Già... Per oggi è meglio così”

Concorda Kain... Io annuisco rassegnata e poi esco dalla stanza assieme ad Ichijou. Andiamo all'ufficio del preside e gli spiego tutto, poi mi da la scatoletta delle pasticche e poi io ed Ichijou torniamo nella mia stanza... La notte passa tranquilla e Ichijou mi spiega un po' di cose. Poi ad un tratto mi addormento appoggiata al suo petto. Verso l'alba lentamente, per non svegliarmi, mi appoggia sul cuscino lasciandomi dormire. Prima di andarsene, mi posa un leggero bacio sulla fronte. I primi giorni passano bene, non sento più di tanto la sete, ma appena si fa sentire prendo sempre le pasticche ed il sole non mi da più di tanto fastidio.

 

Una settimana dopo la mia trasformazione.

La mattina mi sveglio alla solita ora, me ne vado al bagno e mi pettino vestendomi pure. Appena arriva, come al solito, Rika prendo i libri ed andiamo a lezione. Seguiamo per bene tutte le lezioni anche se durante la pausa ho bisogno di prendere una pasticca. Appena le lezioni finiscono, andiamo a posare i libri nelle nostre camere e ci avviamo subito ai cancelli del dormitorio Luna. Le oche come al solito sono già lì e quindi ci mettiamo subito al lavoro. Per fortuna tutto va bene e quindi iniziamo a fare i consueti giri di ronda... Gli alunni della Night Class vanno a lezione, ma prima Ichijou mi sorride dolcemente. Durante la ronda tutto è tranquillo. Nessuno è in giro e quindi mi metto su una terrazza ad osservare il cielo stellato. Mi perdo nei miei pensieri più remoti.

 

Dovrò dirlo a mamma e papà... Le prime vacanze che avremo, tornerò da loro... Chissà se papà ne sarà contento. Lo spero dai... Dopo tutto quello che è successo in tutti questi anni... Finalmente sono al sicuro e non in una sottospecie di prigione.

 

Mentre sono lì seduta a guardare il cielo, sento qualcuno che sale e mi raggiunge... Mi copre gli occhi con le mani e sussurra

 

“Indovina chi sono”  
Dice Ichijou ridacchiando  
“Mah... non saprei... Forse, Ichijou?”  
Dico facendo finta di pensarci su per un po'... Poi si mette a ridere  
“Ma... Ti ci metti pure a pensarci su? Cattiva u.u”  
Ride di più ed inizia a farmi il solletico per dispetto  
“No! Il solletico no... ti prego”  
Inizio a dimenarmi e continuo a ridere  
“E va bene”

 

Smette di farmi il solletico e si siede vicino a me... Io appoggio la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla, rilassandomi un po'...

“è una nottata stupenda, vero!?”  
Mi chiede gentilmente sorridendo  
“Si ma lo è di più adesso che sono qui con te”  
Sorrido mettendogli le mani intorno al collo  
“E con questo mi staresti confessando di amarmi!?”  
Mi da un buffetto sulla testa  
“Può anche essere u.u”

 

Rido e gli rubo un bacio... Respiro l'aria notturna osservandomi attorno. È davvero una nottata splendida, senza nuvole e il cielo è pieno di stelle. Stare lì fuori con lui, mi fa sentire molto bene. Rimarrei lì un sacco di tempo, anche fino al giorno dopo. Mentre siamo lì tranquilli, inizio ad avere sete. Inizio subito a cercare le pasticche ma non le trovo.

 

Cavolo... Ed adesso dove le ho messe!? Non è che le ho lasciate in camera, quando sono andata a lasciare i libri!? Non ci voleva... Forse potrei... No... Non devo nemmeno pensarci.

 

Faccio un respiro profondo e scendo con la testa verso il suo petto... Non mi fido a rimanere con la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla. Lui inizia ad accarezzarmi i capelli, capisce che ho qualcosa che non va. Io mi aggrappo alla sua camicia e chiudo gli occhi.

 

Devo resistere... Non voglio fargli assolutamente del male, men che meno morderlo.

 

Mentre penso questo, inconsapevolmente, alzo il volto verso il suo collo, poggiando la bocca su esso. Ichijou non fa e non dice niente, mi lascia campo libero. Vi poso sopra dei piccoli baci, ma ad un tratto, apro la bocca e lo mordo. Appena sento il suo sangue in bocca, apro di scatto gli occhi, trovandomi davanti il suo collo perfetto... Mi stacco immediatamente sussurrando delle scuse e scappo lontano da lui, con le lacrime agli occhi. Me ne vado in camera e mi ci chiudo dentro, perndendo il mio fido mp3, che sempre, in casi simili mi ha confortato. Sembra sempre che le canzoni escano proprio in base al mio stato d'animo. Mi siedo sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera e mi metto le cuffie. Come al solito, clicco riproduzione casuale e guarda caso, esce una canzone che spiega perfettamente ciò che provo adesso, dopo aver morso Ichijou: I feel like a monster. Mi sento sul serio un mostro... Non volevo morderlo. Appena la canzone inizia, chiudo gli occhi e mi rilasso, stando attenta alle parole. Ovviamente questa canzone mi fa pensare a molte cose.

“The secret side of me...  
I never let you see...  
I keep it caged,  
But I can't control it...  
So stay away from me...  
The beast is ugly...  
I feel the rage,  
And I just can't hold it...!“

 

Perchè l'ho fatto!? In questa settimana, sono riuscita sempre a controllarmi ed a prendere in temmpo le pasticche. Dopo ciò che ho fatto, come farò ad avere anche solo la forza di guardarlo negli occhi!?

 

“It's scratchin on the walls...  
In the closet, in the halls...  
It comes awake,  
And I can't control it...  
Hiding under the bed...  
In my body, in my head...  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end...!”

 

Questo è un avvertimento!? Devo iniziare a preoccuparmi del fatto che magari potrei mordere qualcuno della Day Class!? Sono sicura di no. L'ho fatto solo perchè non resistevo ed avevo dimenticato le pasticche. Non devo farlo mai più. Spero almeno che Ichijou stia bene.

 

“I feel it deep within...!   
It's just beneath the skin...!   
I must confess that I feel like a Monster...!   
I hate what I've become...!   
This night has just begun...!   
I must confess that I feel like a Monster...!”

 

è vero, lo confesso, mi sento un mostro... Ho morso la persona più importante per me... Non sono riuscita a resistere. Ma perchè non mi ha fermato!? Forse come a me quella volta, gli andava bene!? Forse dovrei tornare da lui e scusarmi meglio.

 

“I feel like a Monster!

I...!

I feel like a Monster!

My secret side I keep...  
Hid under lock and key...  
I keep it caged,   
But I can't control it...!  
Cause if I let him out...  
He'll tear me up, break me down...  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end...!”

 

Ormai l'ho già fatta uscire la parte oscura di me.Lui è la mia unica fonte di salvezza, la mia luce in quest'oscurità in cui ormai sono sprofondata, è l'unica persona che mi può salvare. Lo sento... Con lui non ho paura...  
“I feel it deep within...!  
It's just beneath the skin...!  
I must confess that I feel like a Monster...!  
I hate what I've become...!  
This night has just begun...!  
I must confess that I feel like a Monster...! (x2)  
I...!  
I feel like a Monster!  
I...!  
I feel like a Monster!”

 

Con lui vicino a me, potrei anche andare in capo al mondo... Mi basta solo stare con lui. Per questo ci sto male adesso che l'ho morso... Spero che mi perdonerà.

 

“It's hiding in the dark,  
It's teeth are razor sharp,  
There's no escape for me it wants my soul it wants my heart...!  
No one can hear me scream,  
Maybe it's just a dream,  
Maybe it's inside of me...!  
(Stop this Monster!)  
I feel it deep within...!  
It's just beneath the skin...!  
I must confess that I feel like a Monster!  
I hate what I've become...!  
This night has just begun...!  
I must confess that I feel like a Monster...!  
I feel it deep within...!  
It's just beneath the skin...!  
I must confess that I feel like a Monster...!”

 

Appena la canzone finisce, mi tolgo le cuffie dalle orecchie e riapro gli occhi. Questa canzone mi ha fatto pensare davvero molto, ma soprattutto fatto capire che devo andare a chiedere scusa a Ichijou. Mi alzo dal letto e mi avvio verso la porta, ma non faccio nemmeno in tempo ad aprirla, che si apre da sola. Stupita osservo la figura davanti a me.

 

“Finalmente ti ho trovata!”  
Dice Ichijou con il fiatone  
“Ehm... Si ero venuta qui... Ero troppo scioccata per ciò che ti avevo fatto”  
Dico guardando nuovamente a terra  
“Va tutto bene... Sto bene. Non devi preoccuparti”  
Mi sorride dolcemente abbracciandomi  
“Ne sono contenta... Ma visto che sono innamorata di te, mi sono sentita una stupida. Non avrei mai voluto farti del male.”  
Dico in tono dispiaciuto  
“Ssssht no. Non dire così... Non sei una stupida e mai lo sarai. Forse non lo sai... Ma se si beve il sangue della persona che si ama, passa del tutto la sete. Solo quel sangue disseta”  
Mi accarezza una guancia con una mano.

 

Quindi questo significa che se, bevo il suo sangue,starò sempre meglio!? In effetti anche se mi sono staccata quasi subito prima da lui, adesso non ho sete.

 

Senza pensarci, lo stringo forte a me e lo bacio. Uin bacio veloce, ma pieno di passione.

 

“Ichijou, sei l'unica persona che posso volere vicino a me per sempre... L'unico...”  
Sussurro quando ci stacchiamo

Oggi in classe c'è un continuo vocio. A lezione non si riesce nemmeno a concentrarsi un attimo, soprattutto adesso che anche i minimi sussurri sono come se le cose vengano dette ad alta voce. Durante l'ora di biologia, mentre la prof interroga lo sfortunato di turno, mi metto ad ascoltare tutte quelle voci che continuano a parlottare. Parlano a proposito delle vacanze natalizie. Mi ritrovo a pensare:

 

è già Natale fra poco!? Eppure sono qui da appena 2 settimane... Ma certo, in fondo sono arrivata la seconda settimana di novembre... Ma qui come funziona!? Si può tornare a casa almeno durante le vacanze o bisogna rimanere a scuola!? Lo chiederò durante la pausa, a Rika...

 

Al suono della campanella, mi alzo stiracchiandomi un attimo... Tanto c'è ricreazione adesso. Esco fuori a prendere un po' d'aria seguita da Rika. Si è accorta dell'espressione pensierosa che avevo durante l'ora di biologia e si chiede cosa mi tormenta. Mi fermo all'ombra di un albero sedendomi con la schiena ad esso, lei si siede vicino a me ed inizia a parlare

“Che avevi prima!? Eri tutta pensierosa...”  
Mi chiede accennando un sorriso  
“Stavo pensando a tutto il mormorio che c'era... Stanno già per arrivare le vacanze natalizie...”  
Rispondo in tono calmo sorridendole  
“è già... Un po' di vacanze servono”  
Ridacchia  
“Beh si... Anche se sono arrivata alla fine più o meno di novembre, sono contenta che ce ne siano già...”  
Rido pure io mentre il vento ci scompiglia i capelli  
“Ti sta già massacrando la scuola!? Pensa a quando ci saranno gli “esami” xd”  
Mi posa una mano sulla spalla ridendo ancora  
“No, ma avevo bisogno di un po' di distacco dallo studio... Ma qui ci sono ogni anno!?”  
Chiedo tornando seria  
“Si alla fine di ogni anno, e la classe che ha il minor punteggio negli esami, dovrà preparare tutte le cose per il ballo scolastico”  
Torna seria pure lei  
“Ah bene a sapersi... L'unica cosa in cui ero indietro, ma in cui sto recuperando grazie a te, è francese quindi non avrò problemi ne sono sicura.”  
Le dico in tono riconoscente  
“Beh in effetti te la cavi molto bene... Nonostante non abbiamo mai molto tempo per studiare. Mi sveli come fai?”  
Sorride calorosamente  
“Beh... Di biologia, queste cose le ho già studiate e ormai le so a memoria quasi, mentre per il resto sto molto attenta durante le lezioni... Mi basta questo e poi rileggere qualche volta le cose fatte.”  
Sorrido gentilmente  
“”E non dormi nemmeno durante le lezioni... Cosa che a me e Yuuki non riesce molto”  
Ricomincia a ridere  
“Si hai ragione ^^... Cambiando discorso... Volevo chiederti una cosa a proposito delle vacanze natalizie...”  
Rido pure io all'inizio poi ritorno seria  
“Ma certo chiedimi tutto ciò che vuoi”  
Smette di ridere cercando di tornare poi seria  
“Ecco... Quello che mi chiedo è se bisogna stare a scuola oppure se si può tornare dalla propria famiglia”  
Le chiedo in un modo un po' indiretto e discreto... So che ha perso i genitori da piccola...  
“Di solito,tornano tutti, o quasi, a casa... Le vacanze sono l'unico periodo in cui è permesso rivedere i... genitori”  
Dice diventando un po' triste  
“Io... Scusami Rika... Forse non avrei dovuto chiedertelo”  
La vado ad abbracciare per confortarla  
“No tranquilla...”

 

Accenna un piccolo sorriso... Ricambia l'abbraccio e poi ritorniamo in classe visto che la pausa è finita. Appena le lezioni finiscono, andiamo a poggiare le nostre cose in camera e andiamo poi a fare il solito lavoro. Mentre quelli della Night Class passano, Ichijou si avvicina a me sussurrandomi qualcosa tipo: dopo devo parlarti... Io mi limito ad annuire e a continuare il mio lavoro... Lui se ne va a lezione ed alla prima pausa esce per venire a cercarmi... Appena mi vede, mi viene incontro abbracciandomi. Ricambio l'abbraccio sorridendo

 

“Beh birbantello... Di cosa dovresti parlarmi?”  
Mi metto a ridere  
“Birbantello io!? No u.u... Vabbeh passando a cose più importanti... Volevo chiederti una cosa per le vacanze natalizie”  
Inizia anche lui a ridere ma poi diventa serio  
“Oh si proprio te... Va bene spara...”  
Dopo poco torno seria anch io  
“Ecco io... Mi stavo chiedendo se, avevi programmi per le vacanze...”  
Chiede in un tono quasi timido  
“Beh... Pensavo di passarle dai miei genitori... Dovrò dir loro, prima o poi, che ormai sono una vampira... Anche se conoscendoli... Non ci saranno a casa... Almeno provarci non costa nulla”  
Dico abbassando lo sguardo, triste.  
“Dai vieni qui... Scusami non volevo renderti triste”  
Mi prende abbracciandomi...  
“Ehi... Tu non hai nessuna colpa... Sono io forse che pretendo troppo dai miei genitori... Non pretendo molto... O almeno non mi sembra di farlo... Almeno passare il Natale con loro, non mi dispiacerebbe... Forse adesso dovrei chiamarli per chiederlo un po' in anticipo”  
Sospiro  
“Tu non pretendi affatto molto... Solo passare un po' di tempo con i tuoi... Loro dovrebbero dartene un po'... Ma sappi, che se dicessero di no... Ti invito a venire da me...”  
Mi da un bacio  
“Oh Ichijou... Grazie... Mi piacerebbe farti conoscere i miei... Io ormai sono sicura di una cosa... Voglio starti vicino per l'eternità...”  
Ricambio il bacio e quando ci stacchiamo gli rispondo così  
“per me sarà un onore conoscere i tuoi... Poi ricambierò e ti farò conoscere i miei”  
Sorride dolcemente  
“Adesso, magari è ancora presto... Ma più avanti lo farò ^^... Appena saprò qualcosa riguardo i miei genitori ti faccio sapere”  
Sorrido dandogli un bacio sul naso  
“Va bene ^^ non vedo l'ora di sapere il responso e che sia positivo”  
Ridacchia  
“Ah, oltre che birbante sei pure impaziente... Ma bene xd”  
Scoppio a ridere

Appena lui se ne torna in classe, vado da Rika a dire che ritorno in stanza. Lei mi dice che va bene e rientro nella mia stanza, prendo il telefono e compongo il numero di mio padre... In fondo è un vampiro, quindi dovrebbe essere sveglio nonostante siano già le 4 del mattino.

 

“Si, pronto figlia?”  
Mi rispionde mio padre, vedendo il mio numero  
“Papà... Scusa se ti chiamo a quest'ora... Ti disturbo?”  
Chiedo in un tono basso  
“Nono tranquilla piccola mia... Mi vuoi chiedere qualcosa?”  
Chiede in un tono gentile  
“Beh... Mi stavo chiedendo... Visto che si stanno avvicinando le vacanze natalizie e ci è concesso tornare a casa, posso tornare e passiamo assieme il Natale!?”  
Chiedo, anche se m'immagino già la risposta quale sarà  
“Piccola... Sarebbe stupendo, ma non è possibile. Siamo invitati fuori... Mi dispiace”  
Dice in tono dispiaciuto  
“Vabbèh pazienza...”

Nascondo la mia delusione, poi lo saluto e chiudo la chiamata sospirando.

 

Perchè ci sto così male, anche se ero sicura che avrebbe risposto così!? Era ovvio che non avrebbero avuot tempo per stare un po' con me... Non l'hanno mai avuto. Ormai sono altamente convinta che forse la cosa migliore, sia troncare tutti i rapporti con loro. Lo so che non dovrei pensarla così, ma sinceramente mi sto stancando... Vabbeh appena rivedo Ichijou gli dico che accetto la sua offerta.

 

Mi vado a stendere sul letto, mettendomi il pigiama e mi addormento. Fortunatamente domani è domenica, quindi possiamo svegliarci tutti più tardi. Dormo tranquillamente e beatamente, più o meno fino alle 10. Quando mi risveglio, mi stiracchio alzandomi e mi metto la divisa, poi esco dalla mia stanza uscendo poi anche nel parco. La giornata è stupenda... Il sole splende di già, alto nel cielo e non ci sono nuvole. In giro non c'è ancora nessuno, sicuramente dormono tutti approfittando del fatto che è domenica. Vago tranquillamente nel parco, persa nei miei pensieri e senza accorgermene arrivo davanti al dormitorio Luna.

 

Di sicuro adesso starà dormendo... è meglio se non vado a svegliarlo. Anche se sarebbe bello osservarlo mentre dorme. Ma non so nemmeno quale sia la sua stanza... Rischierei di svegliare tutti e non mi va. Tornerò qui stasera.

 

Mentre me ne vado, sento qualcuno che mi chiama. Riconosco subito la sua voce inconfondibile, quindi mi giro, torno verso il suo dormitorio e lo vedo affacciato ad una finestra... Mi fa cenno di tornare lì e poi si allontana dalla finestra per scendere ad accogliermi. Appena arrivo, lui mi apre la porta e mi fa entrare velocemente. Mentre entro e lui richiude la porta, io mi scuso.

 

“Scusami... Non volevo disturbarti...”  
Dico un po' rossa in faccia  
“Tranquilla. Facevo fatica a dormire, per questo ero sveglio.”  
Sorride molto dolcemente  
“Mi dispiace... Beh sono venuta qui per dirti una cosa”  
Faccio una faccia molto sorridente e felice  
“Dimmi tutto principessa mia”  
Mi stringe dolcemente a se e mi posa un bacio sulla fronte  
“Accetto la tua offerta di prima... Vengo con te durante le vacanze”  
Sorrido baciandolo ed arrossisco un po' per quel nomignolo  
“Perfetto!!! è una notizia stupenda”

 

Ricambia il mio bacio, molto felice... Io intanto appoggio la testa al suo petto. Mi porta al divano facendomici sedere soprae poi viene a sedersi vicino a me. Mi sento un po' a disagio, non per il fatto di essere così vicina a lui, ma semplicemente per il fatto di essere in quel dormitorio così grande e bello. Inizio lentamente ad accarezzargli il petto mentre lui appoggia la sua testa tra i miei capelli sussurrandomi che mi ama, io poi gli sussurro a mia volta che lo amo. Mi accoccolo a lui ed a un tratto, sento che inizia a spostarmi delicatamente i capelli dal mio collo... Alzo lo sguardo, verso il suo viso perfetto, quel solito colore verde è sostituito adesso dal rosso cremisi... Non ho paura, mi fido di lui, perciò lo lascio fare...

 

“S-se esagero fermami...”  
Mi prega, capendo che io desidero che lui mi morda  
“Tranquillo, lo farò... Non preoccuparti.”  
Gli sorrido, rassicurandolo  
“Va bene”

 

Sospira e poi inizia a leccarmi il collo. Intanto gli accarezzo i capelli e dopo un po' lui affonda delicatamente i canini nel mio collo. Mi mordo il labbro inferiore, sentendo dolore che poi si trasforma in piacere. Appoggio la testa all'indietro sulla sua spalla , facilitandogli il “compito”. Dopo un po' si stacca da me, dissetato...

 

“Come ti senti?”  
Mi chiede in tono preoccupato  
“Bene... Mi gira solo un pochino la testa”  
Gli sorrido dolcemente  
“è normale le prime volte”  
Dice con un sospiro di sollievo  
“è buono il mio sangue?”  
Chiedo quasi maliziosamente togliendogli via il sangue che gli rimane ai lati della bocca  
“Si molto... Ed è anche molto dissetante”  
Sorride da furbetto  
“Beh dai almeno è buono”

Inizio a ridere e poi lo fa anche lui... Intanto Kain si era svegliato a causa dell'odore di sangue. Aveva riconosciuto subito che era quello della sua cuginetta. Si alza velocemente dal letto cambiandosi e poi senza fare troppo rumore, viene a vedere... Ci trova nella hall seduti sul divano, io appoggiata al suo petto e lui che mi accarezza la scheìiena... Si avvicina a noi e va a sedersi sulla poltrona che c'è vicino al divano. Poi mi squadra da capo a piedi, notando i forellini sul mio collo. Io sono la prima a rompere quel silenzio innaturale.

 

“Ciao cugino...”  
Dico vedendolo arrivare  
“Ciao cuginetta ^^ Ichijou...”  
Ci saluta appena si è seduto sulla poltrona.  
“H-hai sentito l'odore del mio sangue?”  
Gli chiedo osservandolo... Non so perchè ma ho paura della sua reazione...  
“Si... Ma tranquilla non sono arrabbiato”  
Dice in tono calmo accennando un leggero sorriso... Ha capito che sono un po' tesa per la sua reazione  
“Ah bene...”  
Accenno un lieve sorriso rilassandomi un po'...  
“Cosa farai durante le vacanze!? Tornerai dai tuoi?”  
Mi chiede gentilmente...  
“No... Come al solito non hanno tempo... Ormai c'ho fatto l'abitudine...”  
Dico accoccolandomi ancor di più contro Ichijou  
“E allora rimani qui a scuola!?”  
Chiede sempre gentilmente  
“No... Io... Vado con Ichijou... Mi ha invitata e... Dopo aver saputo che non avrebbero avuto tempo per me, ho accettato la sua proposta...”  
Arrossisco come un peperone... Non l'ho detto nemmeno a Rika...  
“Bene ^^ beh allora buon divertimento mi raccomando... E fai la brava”  
Sorride calorosamente e poi ride  
“Ehi... Io faccio sempre la brava u.u”  
Metto il muso ma poi scoppio a ridere

Kain se ne torna in camera sua senza dire niente. Mentre è nel corridoio ripensa alle parole di sua cugina.

“No... Io... Vado con Ichijou...”

Ma cosa diamine salta in mente a quei due!? Si sono appena conosciuti... E già vanno in vacanza assieme... Mi fido di Ichijou e sono sicuro che non la ferirebbe mai, però... Non so... Forse è un po' troppo presto.

 

Entra nella sua stanza sospirando. Suo cugino è seduto sul letto e sentendo il suo sospiro si preoccupa un po'. Si alza raggiungendolo e gli poggia una mano sulla spalla.

“Ehi cugino, che succede!?”  
Gli chiede Aidou, visibilmente preoccupato  
“Niente Aidou... Va tutto bene... Ho solo alcuni pensieri per la testa.”  
Gli sorride gentilmente andando a sedersi sul proprio letto  
“Che pensieri!? Lo sai che puoi confidarti con me, come io spesso faccio con te”  
Va a sedersi vicino al cugino, osservandolo per bene... Sembra molto preoccupato.  
“Su Misaki... Va a passare le vacanze da Ichijou. Io so di potermi fidare di lui, ma non sono tranquillo lo stesso...”  
Dice Kain con un sospiro...  
“Andrà tutto bene... In fondo è pur sempre il vice capo dormitorio e quando fa le cose, non le fa a vanvera. Ed anche Misaki è una ragazza per bene... Sono sicuro che non hai niente di cui preoccuparti.”  
Cerca di tranquillizzarlo Aidou.  
“Lo spero... Anche se so che non sarò tranquillo durante tutta la drata di queste vacanze... Vabbeh tornaimo a dormire adesso va... Almeno ancora un po'”

 

Detto questo, Aidou si alza dal letto, lasciando che il cugino si possa stendere su esso e si va a stendere sul proprio letto. Io ed Ichijou ci alziamo dal divano e abbracciandomi la vita, mi da una mano a salire le scale e mi porta in una stanza libera. Mi fa stendere sul letto con un sorriso.

“Hai bisogno di riposare...”  
Dice venendo a sedersi vicino a me  
“Va bene... Ma se ogni volta che lo farai mi dici così, mi vizierai”  
Mi metto a ridere  
“Scusa... Ma mi preoccupo per te principessa mia”  
Mi da un bacio sulla fronte stringendomi a se.  
“Grazie amore mio”  
Lo bacio con passione e dolcezza  
“Questa sera o domani mattina vedi poi di preparare le valigie... Partiamo domani sera”  
Mi sorride con la sua solita dolcezza accarezzandomi lentamente il viso  
“Ma non iniziano martedì le vacanze!? Domani non ho il tempo di preparare la valigia... E poi la sera devo fare la ronda...”  
Lo guardo un po' preoccupata e dispiaciuta  
“Non preoccuparti... Ho già parlato con il preside e ti lascia venire già domani sera. E poi ci sono sempre Rika, Yuuki e Zero che faranno la ronda”  
Mi tranquillizza con uno sguardo furbetto  
“Ah bene, meglio così”

 

Mi accoccolo su di lui sorridendo baciandogli il collo, poi dopo un po' appoggio la testa sul suo petto chiudendo gli occhi e mi addormento. Lui rimane tutto il tempo ad osservarmi dormire e ad accarezzarmi il viso, senza svegliarmi. Qualche ora dopo, riapro gli occhi e guardo l'orologio. Sono di già le 18:30.

 

\- Ma quanto tempo ho dormito!? Devo iniziare seriamente a preoccuparmi!? Ma no... Sarà stata sicuramente solo la stanchezza. Anche perchè ho dormito questa notte... -

 

Sento la mano di Ichijou posarsi sui miei capelli e rimango immobile senza dire o fare niente. Non so perchè, ma ho paura a sapere se lui è rimasto sveglio tutto il tempo per vegliare su di me. Alzo lo sguardo verso di lui e vedo che reprime uno sbadiglio. Gli accarezzo dolcemente il petto e penso

 

\- Come non detto... Poverino, è rimasto sveglio tutto il giorno per vegliare su di me... Mi sento in colpa... -

 

“Amore...”  
Gli sussurro dolcemente  
“Ben risvegliata principessa mia”  
Mi da un bacio sulla guancia e mi sorride  
“Grazie amore mio. Ma dimmi... Hai dormito almeno un po' tu?”  
Chiedo in tono gentile e lievemente preoccupato  
“No... Sono rimasto sveglio per vegliare su di te. Ma non preoccuparti per me.”  
Mi dice in tono gentile tentando di tranquillizzarmi  
“Ma... Hai bisogno di riposare almeno un po' amore. Anzi devi... è da ieri mattina che non chiudi occhio. Su... Io rimango qui con te e non mi muovo, ma tu dormi almeno un'oretta.”  
Gli accarezzo il volto con una faccia ed un tono serio  
“E va bene...”

 

Dice in tono rassegnato. Gli sorrido vittoriosa e mi stendo accanto a lui, facendogli appoggiare la testa sulla mia spalla. Lui si appoggia a me e pian piano chiude gli occhi. Gli accarezzo quei suoi capelli biondi stupendi, poi per un attimo, senza svegliarlo, lo appoggio sul cuscino e vado ad aprire la finestra. La lascio aperta, tirando nuovamente le tende e me ne torno a letto, mi ci stendo nuovamente sopra e sempre cercando di non svegliarlo, riappoggio la sua testa sulla mia spalla. Rimango ad osservarlo mentre dorme.

 

\- Sembra un angioletto mentre dorme... Nessuno sospetterebbe mai che è un vampiro, almeno che non lo vedano o non lo provino direttamente. Dietro ad un viso così dolce ed amichevole, si nasconde in realtà un mostro assetato di sangue, proprio come dietro a quello di tutti gli altri. Compresa me. Ma loro sono bravi a nasconderlo... Io ci riuscirò!? -

 

Dopo alcune ore, lui si risveglia aprendo piano gli occhi e gli sussurro un ben svegliato all'orecchio. Attraverso le tende filtra un timido raggio di luce solare, sfuggito alla completa copertura delle tende. Sospiro. Non ho nessuna voglia di allontanarmi da lui, anche se solo per un'intera mattinata.

 

“Uff devo andare a lezione adesso... Non ne ho voglia”  
Dico alzandomi dal letto  
“Su principessa mia, passerà in fretta questa mattinata e poi potremmo rivederci”  
Sorride divertito.  
“Lo spero proprio... Mi manchi di già”

 

Ammetto con un po' d'imbarazzo... Gli do un dolce bacio sulla guancia e poi esco dalla stanza e dal suo dormitorio, andando nell'edificio delle lezioni. Durante le lezioni non riesco a concentrarmi... Il mio pensiero vaga sempre a Ichijou... Quando finalmente suona la campanella di fine delle lezioni, prendo le mie cose e sguscio velocemente in camera mia a preparare la valigia. Sono un po' agitata, spero che andrà tutto bene. Appena finisco di fare la valigia, dalla finestra che avevo lasciato aperto, entra Ichijou.

 

“Allora, sei pronta per partire?”  
Mi chiede gentilmente appena entra in camera mia  
“Amore! Madò mi hai spaventata... Comunque si, ho preparato tutto”  
Dico, all'inizio ancora un po' spaventata poi sorrido dolcemente  
“Bene allora possiamo andare: la macchina ci sta già aspettando”  
Dice prendendo la mia valigia in mano  
“Va bene amore, ma non occorre che porti la mia valigia; riesco a portarla da sola”  
Gli faccio una piccola pernacchia  
“Voglio darti una mano”

Sorride e con l'altra prende la mia, portandomi fuori dalla mia stanza, verso il parco. Lo attraversiamo tranquillamente, sotto i raggi della luna che ci illuminano il volto... è tutto tranquillo e c'è solo un filo di vento. Poco dopo usciamo dall'accademia e ci troviamo davanti una grande macchina... Sembra quasi una limousine. L'autista scende e prende le nostre valigie, andando poi a metterle nel porta bagagli, mentre noi saliamo ion macchina. Ichijou mi apre galantemente la portiera, facendomi entrare per prima, poi viene a sedersi vicino a me. Io appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla, mettendomi la cintura. Appena l'autista sale, mette in moto ed io osservo fuori dal finestrino... Il viaggio, dura alcune ore e dopo un po' io mi addormento. Poco prima di addormentarmi sbadiglio e penso

 

\- Non riesco ancora a dormire la mattina come un normale vampiro... Eppure ormai lo sono a tutti gli effetti. Non faccio nemmeno fatica a restare alla luce solare. Inizio a preoccuparmi... Almeno finchè ci riesco posso rimanere con Rika... Poi ovviamente dovrò trasferirmi nella Night Class se no rischerò solo di bruciarmi... -

 

Poco dopo questo pensiero, chiudo gli occhi e mi addormento. Arriviamo a casa sua dopo un'altra ora di viaggio... Ichijou vedendomi dormire ancora, decide di non svegliarmi e esce dalla macchina raggiungendomi dalla parte dove sono seduta. Piano per non svegliarmi, mi mettem le mani attorno al corpo sollevandomi e portandomi fuori. Nel frattempo esce dalla villa, un maggiordomo.

 

“Porto anche le valigie della signorina nella vostra stanza, Ichijou-san?”  
Gli chiede il maggiordomo a voce bassa, vedendo che sto dormendo, e facendo un leggero inchino  
“Si Charles, grazie”

Gli risponde gentilmente Ichijou, poi si avvia verso la villa ed entra andando direttamente in camera sua e delicatamente mi appoggia sul letto. Mi rimbocca le coperte e si mette vicino alla finestra. Fuori è ancora buio, ma non manca molto prima che sorga il sole.


End file.
